Moonrise
by Edward'sBringingSexyBack
Summary: It's been nearly eighteen years since Bella was changed, since Cara was born and given away. And now Edward and Bella's daughter is realizing that she's not going through your average teenager moodswings. It's something else entirely.
1. Prologue

_**Moonrise**_

_Prolouge_

**All A/N's will be in bold. XD, enjoy:**

** O **

My baby was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Too bad I had to give her up.

**Flashback**

"_How is that even _possible_, Bella?" Alice asked. Obviously she hadn't seen this coming._

"_I know what you must be thinking," I said quietly, wishing I could die. "But I didn't cheat—"_

"_Of course you didn't!" she said instantly. I looked at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. She looked almost angry. "Bella, I can't see the _past_, but any idiot knows you didn't cheat on my brother."_

_I felt weak with relief, because really, I had no idea how I was suddenly moody, and my period hadn't come. I was married to Edward, yes. We'd "slept" together, except he didn't sleep. And to my dismay, I was still human! And now… now something weird was up, and Alice was gazing into the future._

_Her expression was horrified, suddenly replaced by a nervous grin. _

"_He'll be ecstatic." Her tone was confident, but there was something in her voice. "You should tell him as soon as you can."_

_I hadn't been changed as of then, and when I told Edward, he was indeed ecstatic, and then we'd talked to Carlisle…_

_He said the reason was because a vampire's sperm didn't die as soon as the eggs did. I was blushing furiously of course, but Edward seemed smug and triumphant. At least, Until—_

"_Bella, Edward," Carlisle said heavily, as if he were telling a family member their husband had died in surgery, "if Bella's going to be changed, you need to give the baby up."_

_Now I knew why Alice had been so scared._

**End Flashback.**

I had cried, and Edward would have too. He blamed himself, as usual. And now I was sitting in the hospital, having just given birth, Edward smiling weakly at me.

"Who would want a vampire family, anyhow?" he told me, most likely trying to stop my tears. "She shouldn't grow up in that environment. And plus, she'd be in constant danger. She's human, and therefore she'll have running blood—you should have seen how upset Jasper was. Happy for us, but upset all the same."

"Yeah," I choked out.

"Bella," Edward said after a moment. "I'm so sorry. If we had just waited until you were a vampire—"

"If you apologize one more time I'm going to kill you," I said angrily.

It was true, I was still not a vampire (for the sake of the baby) and Edward had apologized about a gazillion times.

They brought the baby back to me and laid her against my chest. Edward leaned over my shoulder, smiling hugely despite the bittersweet moment. "What are you going to call her?" he asked lightly.

I hadn't thought of a name, I realized suddenly. It was because I didn't want to get attached. "I don't know," I said shortly. "What were _you_ thinking?"

"I think _Cara_ is a pretty name." His smile widened as I nodded. But then the tears started flowing again and I turned my face away.

"May I hold her?" he asked hesitantly, carefully, and I gapped at him shocked that he would ask.

"Of course," I handed her over, smiling at the father/daughter moment. I wished so badly we could keep her, but there was more than one reason that that my precious family could not be.

One, the Volturi. I wasn't acting of selfish reasons. When the due date for my change had been postponed for another nine months, they put two and two together and demanded that we give the baby up for adoption. Why? I guess because they were afraid of the child. There had never been a half-vampire, half-human being conceived in history. They said it was because the Cullen's couldn't have another human that knew too much, without the promise of it becoming a vampire. That set Edward over the edge. He would change me, but he was not going to "damn his only self and blood" at less than the age of a year. So, with my consent, the baby was put up for adoption, and a family was waiting for her after a week of age.

The second reason was because we couldn't risk my own or anyone else's bloodlust. I had to be changed within the month, and Jasper was still touchy. We couldn't have our baby only for it to be sucked dry.

And as I watched Edward smile at Cara, I felt my heart clench uneasily.

**Edward's POV:**

Bella couldn't do it. She couldn't drop off the only baby she would ever give birth to. Therefore, it was my task.

As I carried the bundle of blankets, sound asleep (and I was thankful Cara was dreaming. I didn't want to see any pain that might appear), I felt my gut wrench.

But then she opened her eyes. Green eyes—so like mine they made my face twist in agony. I couldn't help but look away from them as I knocked on the door of the orphanage in Vancouver, Canada.

The woman who opened the door glared at me with disapproval, and I deserved it. I handed her my child, and she gently snatched it from my hands. "Are you sure you want to be doing this?" she asked coldly. I smiled grimly.

I was sure, for all the reason's I told Bella. Completely sure.

"It's what is best for her," I said earnestly. She narrowed her eyes, saying,

"I don't doubt it."

The statement left me feeling numb and cold.

I turned, stealing one last glance at my daughter's green eyes. I had thought human infants could not show emotion for a certain amount of time, but Cara seemed to know that something was wrong. Her lower lip began to tremble as she blinked.

"For future reference," I said quietly, wrenching my eyes away from my daughter's and onto the caretaker's, "her name is Cara."

Her face softened slightly. "Of course." As I walked away, I no longer shut my mind to the wave of thoughts overflowing from her mind. One single sentence stood out from all the rest.

_He never wanted to give her up; I guess I shouldn't have been so hard on him._

But then my train of thought was shattered as Cara's wail broke out over the overcast sky.

** THREE MONTHS LATER **

Bella was smiling for the first time in months. "Can you believe it?" she asked me, absolutely grinning. "I can't _believe_ I'm immune to human blood!"

Then after a moment, Emmett said, trying not to grin, "Well, gee Bella—that's just odd. When are you going to stop being weird?"

She glared at him, but then turned back to me, whispering softly, "How do you think Cara is?"

"I think she's—"

Just then, Alice burst into the room, her eyes blank and wide. Her vision flowed through my mind, and I was puzzled by it. It was of a girl with dark brown hair—extremely like Bella's, except gold bronze strands etched throughout it—and she was writhing on the floor in pain. She reminded me immensely of Bella, until her face appeared, completely different than that of my angel's, although there were slight similarities.

"—fine."

I smiled. Could this be my daughter? My Cara?

But then my mind once again registered the pain that must have been causing her writhing. "Alice," I said slowly, my voice pained, "why are you showing me this?"

"We made a huge mistake," she wailed shakily. "We should have kept her!"

Bella looked from me to Alice, as the rest of the coven was doing. Jasper gazed at Alice silently. "Alice," he said, "what d'you mean, 'we should have kept her?'"

"I mean," Alice said quietly, looking me directly in the eye, "that on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, she'll turn into one of us. There's nothing we can do to stop it. Nothing at all."

"But you have to be bitten," Carlisle offered unsteadily. "There's never been a recording of a newly fledged vampire with excess venom—"

"We don't know that," snapped Alice. Then, more calmly, "Carlisle, has there ever been a recording of a human/vampire relationship with one end being a la tua cantante? Or of a vampire conceiving a baby?" Carlisle shook his head. "And yet," she waved her hands at us, "it's possible!"

I had never seen my sister so aggravated.

"We'll have to find her and bring her back!" Bella exclaimed happily. I smiled. "Even the Volturi can't argue with that. She'll be extremely dangerous."

"Let's go," I agreed.

** O **

All hopes were shattered when we arrived in Vancouver. "I'm sorry Mr. Cullen," the caretaker said for the hundredth time. "She's been taken under foster care. You can't have her back."

I had tried to "dazzle" her a hundred times already. I needed my daughter back. Couldn't she comprehend such an easy idea? What was so difficult to grasp about this concept?

"You don't understand," I said futilely. The caretaker sighed loudly, and her mouth became a _very_ thin line.

"Mr. Cullen," she said sternly and I raised my eyebrows. "You had your chance, and you decided not to take it! She is no longer under your care; therefore I cannot give out any personal information whatsoever. I cannot give out names, locations, pets, or even a tree type! Now, if you would so kindly leave." She began to organize the papers on her desk.

If only she knew of the danger this was causing! "Then," I said calmly, "could you put us on a list, to re-adopt her if this family chooses to send her back?"

"No, I can't do that either!" She snapped—as Bella would say—completely fed up with me. "You signed a contract. You can't have her back. That's the deal you made! Now, leave before you frighten the children!"

There were indeed little faces poking out from behind the stairwell. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, then grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her out of the orphanage. I did not even say thank you.

Bella sounded as if she were choking on something, for she could not cry, and I smiled ruefully. "This is wonderful," I said sarcastically. "I have a daughter who will turn to a vampire before she becomes eighteen and I can't even find her location."

"Scent?" Bella asked quietly.

"Not strong enough, and I wouldn't even know where to start. It didn't even linger at the orphanage. Cara could have been sent anywhere in the world."

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait," I replied crudely. "We'll just have to wait."

** O **

**PHEW**

**Ugh, that took forever for me to write. I hate it. GAWSH. I was going to alter this and make it into a story I might be able to publish, but I felt guilty, so here it is . **

**Most of the story for now on will be in Cara's POV. Don't worry, Edward and Bella will be in the background as well as other characters. But this is Cara's story, not Edward's, not Bella's, or Alice's… etc. **

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I didn't go into detail much because it will be explained throughout the story.**

**-Jamie.**


	2. Reflection

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 2: Reflection_

**The names of the chapters are songs I'm listening to while writing. XD.**

**They aren't in Forks. Just think of somewhere rainy.**

**Okay, POINT BLANK, as I said before. This story will be in Cara's POV. There will be Edward and Bella in the background, but other than that, don't expect too much. This happens roughly eighteen years later:**

**OOO**

I watched out the window as my new life flashed before my eyes. Only, I was sick of my waiting home already, because this had to be about my twenty-fifth "new-life" within my short time span.

I gazed through the windshield as we turned toward another unfamiliar gate, another suburban, overcast neighborhood. Another fountain in a pond. Another group of kids riding their bikes in the rain. Another cluster of stucco houses, looking almost exactly the same if it weren't for the teeny tiny differences.

Yeah, I'd seen it all before.

A strangely familiar driveway, although—truth be told—I'd never laid eyes on it before in my life. Another cuddly pet, and another filthy garage.

Another goddamn set of parents.

This time, one of them was half-Spanish. God. I couldn't even understand "Como estas?".

"You can get your stuff," my new "mom" said to me, her accent slightly heavy. "Then I will show you to your room."

_Of course_ she would.

We walked through the garage, laundry room, hallway, kitchen, living room, another hallway, and—finally—my room.

I gapped at the laptop on the white, wooden desk, the scanner beside it. The nice, yet cool, bedspread was donning the fluffy mattress. The walk-in closet's door jutted out proudly, a few items of clothes visible. A tabby cat snoozed on my pillow.

Okay, sure. It was nice, but I wasn't planning on staying long.

My whole life, I'd deliberately caused trouble for whatever family I was staying with. I did it because I didn't want that particular family—didn't need them. What I needed was my real family, a family I had never known, but wanted to so desperately. I needed a real mother and father, aunt and uncle, with whom I felt like I belonged—not just a pretty face in the middle of a crowd.

The woman—Mrs. Black—left after I muttered a thank you. I stared at the mirror over the dresser, not really taking in my reflection. I knew exactly what I looked like. I had memorized myself a long time ago, comparing my features to other possible contestants. Who knew? Maybe they were my parents.

I remembered what I looked like: short brown hair, with bronze strands that looked like highlights, but they were completely natural. I usually kept it in a ponytail, but most some of the locks were too short, so they framed my face. My eyes were big and green, my lips semi-full. I had my mother's nose, the caretaker had said once. Too bad I didn't know who the hell my mom was.

I began unpacking my duffle bag, which held the few clothes I owned, with such ferocity that the tabby jumped a little. When I got to my other bag, my intensity softened slightly. This bag held my birthday presents from my parents—my _real_ parents. It made me feel as if they never stopped caring about me… But why?

The gifts had arrived every year. On my birthday, I was aloud to open the present, which was often quite expensive. It only confused me more. If they could support me, why had they gotten rid of me? Did they not like me? Was I a bad kid? What was wrong with me?

I set the gifts on the dresser, flopping onto the bed. The cat came next to me and purred loudly while I stroked her.

This year I would be turning eighteen. My birthday was only a few weeks away, and the only reason I cared what age I was dealt with the gifts. Had they left me directions? Or maybe a note explaining why they disowned me? A picture? A name…?

I shook my head angrily. Hoping for some random evidence I knew never existed was futile, stupid even. And as soon as I was of age, I would be out this door so fast that I would be a blur… If I wasn't sent back to the orphanage before that.

I smiled ruefully. Maybe this time I wouldn't try to bug the hell out of this new "family". Maybe I would just wait out the next few weeks, until I was legally able to cope by myself. I couldn't stir up that much trouble in less than a month, could I?

Just then there was a soft knock on my door. "It's open," I called, expecting my foster mother, but as I turned my head, I let a confused expression occupy my face.

There was a boy standing there, maybe a few years younger than me. He had his black hair pulled back into a ponytail, with Mrs. Black's eyes. His tanned skin implied he spent a hell of a lot of his time outside. He was handsome, but for some reason, I felt no attraction to him.

That was good. In more than one way.

"I'm Jaime," he introduced himself, smiling. I noticed his name was Spanish. "You must be Cara, the foster kid."

"Um, thanks."

He leaned against the door. "I'm your 'brother'." He did air quotes with his fingers, but he wasn't being rude. I felt the same way. "So, Mom told me to tell you dinner's almost done, so wash up."

"Right," I said in monotone. "Thanks."

He gave me an odd look, and then said, "I know how you must feel. And I'm sorry that you feel that way, but give everyone a chance. They might like you." He laughed a little, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I told him. "It means a lot."

"No problem."

**OOO**

Dinner was _so_ awkward. So, _so_ awkward.

I learned that I had yet another "brother", who wouldn't stop blabbering. He was about eight, and he constantly bounced in his chair. I wondered if he had ADHD, or if he was sugar-hyper.

Jaime rolled his eyes at me about a hundred times, pointing towards the boy, whose name escaped me. I made a mental note to find out later and just called him the Hamster for now, because that was exactly what he looked like.

But it wasn't _truly_ bad until Mr. Black showed up.

He was saying something to Mrs. Black and suddenly curled up his nose, staring at me, black eyes filled with confusion and hate (Gee, did I feel welcome!). I resisted the urge to smell my hair, or my hand, because obviously, something reeked to this guy and he was looking at me like I was it.

Mrs. Black (Maria) took his coat and gestured at the table for him to sit. I kept my peripheral vision on him the entire time I was eating. His nose never uncurled, and his black eyes were hard as flint.

Jaime gave his father a weird look before saying, "Dad, this is Cara, our new family member."

I had heard that a lot.

Mr. Black's eyes flickered from his son back to me, and I felt extremely weird. I couldn't shake off the feeling that he hated me. That there was something wrong with me.

"Yes, Jaime, I know," Mr. Black muttered.

Jaime shot me a confused look. I shrugged. I wouldn't know if this was abnormal behavior or not. Jaime would. He gave his dad a look as if to say: "Then why are you treating her like that?" but apparently Mr. Black didn't notice.

_Oh well._ I thought as I got ready for bed. It wasn't a big deal. If I was truly that bad, they'd just send me back. It was no problem. It had happened a thousand times before.

**Flashback:**

_I was eleven, and my head couldn't see the caretaker over the counter. "And you're reason for returning her is…?" the familiar voice inquired. _

"_She's not what we expected."_

_That hurt. Bad. I had stayed with this family the longest—almost a year. I had tried to be _perfect_, to do everything right. I had thought that maybe I could stay with them. They had seemed like they wanted me. I had actually felt that I belonged. That I wasn't a reject anymore._

_But I guess I was wrong._

"_Oh," the caretaker said heavily. "Yes, we do get that a lot. Anything else?"_

"_No," said my former foster mom coldly. I blinked back the tears. _

"_Well, then… Come Cara. It's late."_

_As I snuggled into the strangely familiar bed at the orphanage that night, I decided that it no longer mattered whether anyone wanted me as their daughter anymore. I decided I would do everything in my power to make them wish they never adopted me. Make them wish that no one had ever given birth to the girl called Cara. _

_That was when I decided I no longer cared. Not if they weren't my parents._

**End Flashback.**

I woke with a start, gasping, the sheets wrapped around my legs. I gritted my teeth, angry with myself, so angry.

What the hell was _wrong_ with me? Why did everyone I crossed paths with _hate_ me?

I felt moisture trickle down my cheek; I wiped it away, my mind screaming at me:

_NO!_ I wasn't supposed to care. I had promised myself. I _didn't_ care. I never had and I never would. These were just another set of people. They meant nothing to me, nothing at all. I was just curious as to why the man nose had curled, why there was a random emotion in his eyes.

At least that was what I kept telling myself.

**OOO**

**Yes, Cara's character is really very bitter. But hey, wouldn't you be a bit cold if you got bounced from family to family, and they never wanted you? **

**I would… But this is Chapter One. Reflection is the song by Lea Salonga. From Mulan. I thought it fit Cara.**

**AND YES! She lives with the DUN DUN DUN, BLACKS! Jacob Black, his wife, and two sons. (jake imprinted guys). I'm trying to take a different approach and to not make him hateful, but she's part vampire.**

**-Jamie (not Jaime—which is pronounced Hi-may) I'm a girl. Jaime's a boy! XD. There's a difference.**


	3. Mobile

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 3: Mobile_

**I have to thank all you guys who reviewed. That was probably one of the most popular one chapter stories I've written. Oh, and also thanks to you guys who put me on alerts or favorites, even if you didn't review I still appreciate it.**

**(when I said "Jake imprinted guys" in the last chapter, I meant he imprinted on Maria, not on guys. lol)**

**OOO**

A couple days passed, and I hadn't gotten one word from my foster father. Not _one_. Zip, nada, zero, nothing.

Then, a few nights after the awkward dinner, I was playing a video game with Jaime and the Hamster (whose real name was Alex, but I liked Hamster better) when Maria came into Jaime's room and said with a heavy expression: "Your father says we're moving. Tomorrow. Get your things packed tonight. Just the essentials. We'll come back for the rest some other time."

Well, that was easy for me—I only had so many belongings. But Jaime just stared at his mother. "What?" he asked incredulously. "Moving?"

"Yes, Jaime. Now, stop playing and start packing."

"Where?" He inquired, and I knew guys well enough to see that my "brother" was getting angry.

"Up in the mountains in Wyoming. Where we used to stay in the summer. Real overcast." I jumped, dropping the controller. It was Black, again. _Mr_. Black.

"Why?" Jaime asked. Wow, he had a _huge_ vocabulary. One word and syllable sentences!

"We need more space," said Jacob Black smoothly, but his eyes rested on me for more than half a second, and I instantly knew that there was another reason. It had something to do with me, and it was other than the fact that I was taking up space.

"Whatever," said Jaime, getting up and walking over to his dresser, yanking open the drawer and pulling a bunch of boxers out.

"Okay," I said, getting up and setting the controller on top of the TV. As much as I wanted to watch a guy show me his boxers (please detect sarcasm), I needed to pack. "Leaving."

The Hamster followed me, dragging a blanket behind him. "You smell funny," he said, and as much as I liked kids, the Hamster was bugging me. Why did everyone think I smelled?

"That's nice, Alex," I called over my shoulder shortly, but he followed me into my room.

"Do you have on perfume?" asked Alex, acting slightly normal for a moment. I sighed.

"Not at the moment, why?" I asked quickly. The kid was trying my patience.

"Because you smell like… something I should know, I think." Alex looked at me for a moment, cocking his head to the side.

"Um." I didn't really know what to say to a comment like that.

Jaime saved me. "Don't you need to get to bed, squirt?" The Hamster nodded and trotted back to his room. I looked at Jaime.

"Please," I said, my tone laden with disbelief, "do not tell me that you're already done packing."

He shrugged. "Would it help if I told you it's a guy thing?"

"No, not really."

I got my duffle bag from the closet. Jaime looked at the things I put into it—all my gifts. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to a leather bound book in my hand. I flipped it over in my hand, showing him the engraved title.

"Twilight," I answered. "It's a book I got for my birthday last year, and I'm trying to understand why my parents would give me something like this. I mean, yeah, I like reading. It's fun. But… they usually get me something special. What's so special about a book?"

Jaime gazed at the leather book for a moment before taking it into his palm and flipping through the pages. "Have you tried to see if there was some hidden message in it?" Yes, I had.

The bad part was he was being sarcastic. I was pathetic.

He took in the guilty look on my face. "Okay—search for hidden messages, check. What about the story. Could the story be true?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because there are vampires and werewolves and none of that crap is real." I said simply. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'd say that's a bit far-fetched." He turned the book over in his palm. "What about the names?"

"Been there, done that," I sighed. "I Googled them."

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, wow" was all he said. I scowled at him.

"Like you've never Googled anyone," I accused, snatching the book from him and packing it. The next item was an iPod, which I had gotten for my fourteenth birthday. I couldn't live without music now.

"Yeah," he said in the same incredulous tone he'd used with his mother, "but they weren't fictional!"

I glared at him. "I've known you for three days. You are not aloud to poke fun at me just yet."

He grinned. "Whatever you say, boss." He gave me a small salute before disappearing from the room. I frowned after him, annoyed.

**OOO**

It was a long, long, long drive to the mountains. Ten hours. Ten ours of the Hamster bouncing in the backseat while I drove the car I'd gotten for my sixteenth birthday. It was silvery blue, a convertible. And Jaime just smiled as his younger brother clapped his hands. I was starting to wonder about Alex's sanity.

"My Dad must be evil," joked Jaime over the roar of the wind. "He went ahead with Mom and left us with Alex."

"No kidding," I said, too quietly for him to hear. My foster father was starting to confuse me. He never spoke at me directly, but when he talked about me, "the bl—" always seemed to come before my actual name. I didn't get it. And he stared at me with the same confusion that I looked at him with.

Like I _wasn't what he expected_.

By the time we got to the mountains in Wyoming, my patience had grown so short that I was about ready to scream at the Hamster. But all my rage vanished as we pulled up to the farm. It was one of those secluded horse farms, not the big, fancy ones that were furnished and gardened.

I slammed the door shut and leaned against my car as Jaime and the Hamster got out, too. The moving truck implied that the parents were already here.

Locking the car (there wasn't really a point, but it was still fun to beep things), we waltzed up the steps and through the house. It wasn't completely cabin-like; The whole downstairs was a normal type of house, but the upstairs was completely designed for the kids—bunk beds, lofts, and bean bags. I was a bit excited, I admit. This was different from stucco houses and developments.

As I was unpacking my stuff—_yet again_—up in the loft, Jaime leaned against the banister and said, "We've got school tomorrow."

My face went pale—well, paler than it usually was. I hated school with a passion. I usually skipped some classes, because I learned them online. It was required at the orphanage, because sometimes kids—kids like me—moved around a lot.

"Don't worry," Jaime said, laughter echoing through his voice. "I'll show you around. Of course, a sophomore showing a senior around could lower you on the status quo, if you care about stuff like that."

"I don't."

And I didn't. I didn't really care for who was popular, what were the best clothes, or how I looked. Except I _did_ like make-up. I had never known a girl who didn't. And I did like keeping myself in shape—I ran a lot.

"So, here's your uniform." He tossed me a bundle of clothes. I stared at them for a long moment.

"Uniform?" I asked blankly.

He nodded, saying, "Yup. It's a private school, which means there's a lot of enforced rules that no one follows."

"That's nice," I said sarcastically. Jaime shrugged.

"It's true. We stayed here one year when I was ten." He grimaced, and I raised an eyebrow. "Kids in the high schools got a bit… um, dirty," he explained awkwardly. I sighed.

"And you know this because…?"

"Secrets were never secrets," he said lightly, "so I suggest you keep them to yourself."

"Boys! Cara!" came Maria's call. "Lunch!"

Jaime walked to the ladder; I followed him. At the dining table, there were only four placemats, not five. Jacob Black was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Daddy?" the Hamster asked from his seat. Maria looked at him fondly.

"He decided he needed to take a run. He'll be back later—he just needed some air," she told Alex, and the kid nodded, content.

I, on the other hand, was suspicious. There was something in the way she said the words, some double meaning. She said he needed to go for a run, _okay_. But "he just needed some air". Her eyes had flickered over to mine unwillingly as she had said that.

Had Jacob Black needed air because of me?

**OOO**

**Haha. Cliffie for you all!!!!! I almost didn't update today because I had a huge paper I needed to write. But I did!!!! YAY!**

**Oh… About the book. Yeesh. Okay, it will be more thoroughly explained in the next chapter, or maybe the one after that. It is just like the regular twilight book, except the names are switched and how they look a little. They look like the normal characters in this story, but in the book that was given to Cara, I might make them look different. Compredo?**

**Any questions? Feel free to ask, but I can't guarantee an answer if it gives stuff away. **

**Jamie.**


	4. Tangled Up In Me

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 4: Tangled Up In Me_

**Tangled Up In Me—Skye Sweetnam.**

**Song fit's to a certain extent. She doesn't like anyone, but it suits her personality.**

**Okay, I owe an explanation for the book, I know. So, it will be at the end of this chapter. As in, it will be after Chapter Four as an additional exceprt/chapter.**

**Enjoy:**

**OOO**

_Ugh._

I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked like a freak. The skirt was way too long—knee length. The blouse was tight and it didn't breathe. I was going to suffocate before I graduated high school.

The socks were knee high—which looked horrible with the skirt. The shoes were ugly as hell. They were clogs that had gone out probably centuries ago. _Centuries_.

I grabbed my backpack and descended the ladder. Jaime was waiting for me. I gave him a questioning look.

"You're supposed to drive me today," he explained, then grimaced. "Dad sorta flipped…"

"Of course," I muttered lowly. Jaime raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

I got into my car, throwing the bag into the backseat. Jaime turned up the radio, and I listened to Nickelback on the way there. I wasn't a huge fan myself, but Jaime knew all the words.

We pulled into the parking lot of Carlton High. I gazed up at two stories of pure demise. I hated the school at first sight. I didn't want to go to school—I really didn't even _have_ to go to school. I'd learned a bunch of my senior year stuff over the summer, and since August I'd been re-learning everything. School was so boring at the moment, I thought I would die.

So, after I registered, I heard the whispers as I walked to class. I tuned them out, although I couldn't help catching some. "Wow, that must be the new kid." "Damn, she is hot!" Okay, I was pretty, but not that gorgeous. "I wonder what's got her so sad. She isn't smiling."

I looked up at this one. It was a short girl, about five inches shorter than me. What was so unsettling was that she reminded me of someone or something. She was deathly pale, but in a beautiful way. Her eyes were a liquid topaz, and she gave me a strange look frowned at her. She was frowning too, confused by something. She was gorgeous, which had all the guys' attention immediately away from me.

I couldn't shake off the feeling like I knew her. Jaime caught up with me right before my first class.

"Who was that?" he asked, looking behind him at the pixie-like girl. I shrugged as five other people—with the same looks—crowded around her. The pixie-girl was chattering excitedly, as if she had the greatest news ever. I turned before she could make eye contact with me again. I didn't have time for friends.

"No idea," I answered. I walked into my first class, History, as Jaime left. I handed my slip to the teacher to sign and sat in the only seat left—one by a blonde, deathly pale guy. He was one of the guys who had crowed around the short girl. He grinned at me shortly—I didn't grin back.

I could sense his confusion, but I had no time for friends. I would only have to leave them as soon as I could. I didn't need people holding me back. I was already crossing the line with Jaime.

By the time it was lunch, I had encountered yet another pale, blonde. But it had been a girl. She had looked at me with shock… and I was starting to get uneasy. What was with the pale people, and why did they remind me of something? It was driving me nuts!

I set my tray beside Jaime's. "Guys, this is Cara. She's my sister."

"Since when?" one guy asked from across the table. I sat down.

Ignoring his friends, Jaime said, "Cara, these are basically my family. That's Jared," he told me, pointing to a guy with dark skin and hair, who had spoken. "That's Kale," he pointed to a blonde boy, who gave me a thumbs up. Okay… "That's Freesia," he pointed to a girl with black hair and tanned skin. She just smiled. "And… that's Daniel—call him Dan, or else." Jaime had finally reached the last member of the group, who was brooding a while off. Freesia kicked him and he jumped.

"Huh? What?" Jaime just rolled his eyes.

"What does he mean, sister?" asked Jared again. I sighed.

"Foster," I explained shortly. I was coming close to making friends. Not good.

"You weren't here six years ago…" Kale said.

"That's because I was probably in Canada, or maybe I was in New York…" I mussed over where I could have been that year. That was the year I had started becoming a problem child, so I had moved around a lot.

"New York?!" Freesia exclaimed. "What were the fashions like?"

I stared blankly at her, and Jaime laughed. "She probably doesn't remember, Free. It was six years ago."

_Thank you, Jaime._

"So…" Daniel said from a table down. "New York? What was it like?—in general, not just the fashions." He gave a meaningful look to Freesia, who stuck out her tongue.

"Um… Dirty, and uh, crowded." I answered, again in the shortest way possible.

Daniel gave me a look, but then began talking to Freesia. Jaime gave me a "they're crazy" look, and I shrugged. Kale and Jared went back to talking, and I looked around.

There was the same group of people, over by the window. Pale, gorgeous—and… anorexic? What the hell? It was fifteen minutes into lunch and it looked like they hadn't touched one piece of food.

Being the suspicious person I was, I looked at their faces. Then another boy locked eyes with me. I was instantly annoyed. Then he looked as if he wanted to smile, while nudging one girl on her shoulder. She looked towards me, and I noticed she had the same color eyes…

This stuff was giving me a headache.

I looked away, wanting to bang my head against the table, but instead, I just asked Jaime, "Who are they?" I moved my eyes in the pale family's direction. Jaime frowned.

"Huh," he said after a moment. "I don't really know—"

"The Cullens," said Kale simply. "They came here a year ago. Real wealthy type. They're adopted by Carlisle Cullen, a doctor 'round here. And—"

"_And_," Freesia interrupted, "they're all together. Edward and Bella," the two who had stared at me. "Emmett and Rosalie," _the blonde_, "Alice—" That was her! The girl I had seen in the halls. "—and Jasper…" And the last one was the blonde boy I'd seen… I'd ignored.

"So if they're so wealthy, what are they doing here?" Jaime asked quietly, but I had a feeling the Cullens could hear him. It was a hunch.

Dan scoffed. "They own a whole spurt of forest land. It's crazy." He gave me a knowing look. "Really expensive forest land."

I nodded, like I knew about this stuff. Then, the lunch bell rang. I looked over to see the Emmett boy—or man—laughing. Had I been right? Had they heard everything?

My next two classes passed without the presence of the Cullens, but then in sixth period, I came across Edward Cullen. I didn't want to sit by him. It would've been better if I didn't sit by him…

But low and behold. I sat by him.

There was something about this boy. I felt as if I should know who he was, as if I had known him before. But whenever I moved around, I had never encountered an Edward… I didn't even know that name was still used. And I had never known the last name Cullen. So, I had no business with this familiar stranger. None at all.

So when he started talking to me, I tried to ignore him.

"I'm Edward Cullen. And, you're Cara." Wow. He knew my name. Shocker. "Where do you come from?" he asked lightly. His voice matched his looks.

"You're going to get me in trouble," I hissed through the side of my mouth. "Be quiet."

I noted that it was completely ironic for me. I was usually the person who didn't give a damn about being in trouble. But I wanted to stay put until I was eighteen. It would make things easier on me.

"No, I won't," he persisted, glancing at the teacher. "Where did you say you came from?"

"I didn't," I growled stubbornly. He looked as if he was resisting a chuckle.

"What's the matter with telling me your background?" he asked in a fake hurt voice. I knew it was fake because his chair was shaking with his laughter.

"I don't make friends," I said simply. The laughter stopped.

"Why not?" His voice seemed strangely detached, as if he didn't really want an answer.

"Because…" I sighed, closing my eyes. I didn't just _tell_ people these things… Before I knew it, he had sat back, a sick expression on his face. I looked at him, alarmed. "Are you okay?"

He recovered quickly. "Fine, I just was surprised at something."

Surprised at… what? I hadn't said anything. Was he surprised by my lack of sincerity? Um, okay, sure. Whatever. But I had another hunch—I hated hunches—and it was telling me that there was something wrong.

When Jaime got in the car he asked me what was wrong. I just looked out the window.

**OOO**

"Come on," Jaime said as I ascended the ladder. "It could not have been _that_ bad."

"It was," I replied in monotone. "Horrible. And the uniform is killing me." I ripped off my tie, finally able to breathe again.

"Why?" he asked. "Were my friends to freaky for you?"

"Oh yeah," I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. "That was definitely it."

"Then what was it?" he asked, finally frustrated.

"I have some weird hunch about the Cullens. They keep to themselves pretty much, don't they?" I replied, folding my tie and lying it on my dresser. Jaime frowned.

"Kale _says_ they've kept to themselves all summer." He gave my face a searching look. "Why?"

"Just wondering what's with them, that's all." I didn't want to mention the food dilemma. I looked up suddenly. "Have you found out why you guys moved yet?"

Jaime shook his head. "No," he answered grimly. "Dad won't tell me… Are you wearing a… are you wearing perfume, because if you are, I would suggest you stop using it…"

That did it. I threw my pillow at him. "God, not you, too!" I groaned. I sniffed my hair. "Why does everyone think I smell?"

"Well, no one else said anything."

"The Hamster—I mean, Alex did." Damn.

He completely disregarded my point. "The Hamster?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't" I said dramatically, "tell me you haven't noticed the similarities." He picked up my pillow and tossed it back to me.

"Well, maybe," he allowed. "But I never thought to call him that. But you're right. He does watch Hamtaro a lot."

"Funny," I said, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "Now, what can we do this afternoon, seeing as there's no homework and all the video games are in boxes?"

"We could ride horses…" He smiled slyly. "If you know how."

"Oh," I shook my head. "Oh no you didn't."

"What if I did?" He asked, shrugging.

"I can ride," I told him. "Oh, can I ride. I'll ride circles around you, boy."

His eyes widened in mock fear. "Is that a threat?"

"No," I paused for dramatic effect. "It's a promise, sucker."

"Is it? Well, I'll have you know we've come up here every summer except the last, and I'll also have you know, that I was trained to ride horses since I was seven."

"Oh, you have me quaking in my boots with fear!" I said sarcastically. Then, "I'll have _you_ know that I have been to twelve families that own a horse or another, and let me tell _you_ that each of those families had me learn how to walk, trot, and run."

I took off towards the ladder.

"You," he said, "cannot ride better than me." I looked over my shoulder.

"Really? Wanna bet?"

"Oh." He nodded rolling his eyes. "Competitive, are we?"

"Are you in or out?" I asked impatiently. He thought for a moment.

"In."

**OOO**

_**Additional Chapter:**_

_Book._

Bella looked at the girl—her daughter—as she picked up the boy in a familiar blue convertible. The guy looked a lot like Jacob, except his eyes were completely different. And he smelled of werewolf.

"So that was why I couldn't see her!" Alice growled from beside Bella. "Her future disappeared a few days ago. I couldn't figure out what happened."

"Well," said Jasper, "this complicates things."

"Exactly," Edward agreed. "Why did we stay here if there was the same pack we encountered in Forks present?"

Bella mulled that over. It was true. As soon as they had arrived last year, the pack (Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul…) had reinstated the treaty. So now, as Jasper said, things got difficult. Cara must be living with some werewolves or Alice would be able to see her. So, that meant Jacob was back, too…

**Flashback:**

_Bella sighed as she closed the leather bound book. She was only half way through the story, as so far she'd been able to keep it a secret. Edward had just arrived, and looked at the book warily._

"_What's that?" he asked quietly. Bella sighed. She couldn't lie worth her life._

"_A book…" He must have heard the uncertainty in her voice._

"_About what exactly?"_

"_About… us." His eyes widened. He understood at once. _

"_Bella," he sighed. "I know she has a right to know about everything, but the Volturi—"_

"_Screw the Volturi!" Bella threw her hands up. Edward gave her a disapproving look. "Listen," she insisted. "I changed the names. Look, Rose will be Carol, Jasper's Ron, Emmett can be John, Esme and Calisle will be Ella and Carlos, you'll be __**(it will sound ridiculous, people)**__ Allen, or something. I'll be Stella, and Alice will be… Alphie!"_

_Alice was in the room within the second. "Alphie?" she said blankly._

"_Okay, how about Alicia?" Bella compromised. She grinned. That was settled, but Edward didn't look convinced._

"_And if she happens to see us?" he asked bitterly. "She will completely go berserk."_

"_I already thought about that," Bella told him. "I switched everyone's hair colors, and I made John/ Emmett and African American."_

_Emmett's laughter echoed from the other room. He wasn't racist, it was just ironic considering how pale he really was._

"_Alright," groaned Edward. "Fine."_

**End Flashback.**

**OOO**

**Okay that was it. Hope I explained it well enough. And, did you guys know the first Cullen Cara saw was Alice? **

**Jamie.**


	5. Let Me Take You There

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 5: Let Me Take You There_

**Let me take you there—Plain White T's.**

**Alright. Sorry if this came a bit late. The song on the last one wasn't very… Her… I mean, I'm trying to get songs that go with the Chapter as well as her character so HELP.**

**If you guys didn't realize why Edward was sick looking in the last chapter, it was because he CAN read CARA's mind. She's not Bella, so… And he realized why she didn't friends, and felt terrible. As we all know, Edward blames everything on himself.**

**OOO**

"This is… erm, Sugar." Jaime said, bringing around a white mare. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. So original!" I joked. He scowled.

"I was ten, okay?"

I patted the horse on her muzzle before pulling myself up. "May I have a feel for her before we race?" I asked, grinning. I had this one in the bag.

"I guess," Jaime mumbled. He could probably feel my confidence coming off in waves. I laughed, trotting Sugar around in a circle, then rounding some barrels. Great, she was easy to handle. Jaime apparently noticed this. "I gave you and easy one, so don't be surprised if you win."

"Of course." I smiled. As he mounted a black horse, I asked, "Which way, Gov'na?"

"You're hyper," he said, giving me a disapproving look.

"So what if I am?" I exclaimed, happy for once. "I haven't been on a horse in ages. Where to?"

"Those mountains. We'll be off the ranch territory for a while, but it's the best trail."

"Awesome." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked nervous. "Would you like a head start?"

"Funny," he scoffed. "No, I'm worried because my dad said not to go off the territory except for school and stuff unavoidable."

That instantly darkened my mood. "Who cares?" I said, and as he looked at me with immense shock, I added, "Let's go!"

I kicked the mare in her sides, and I was flying. I nudged her on, faster and faster. I loved the exhilaration of the wind in my face, and the sense of being crazy—stupid and reckless. I heard Jaime from behind me saying,

"No fair! You got a head start!"

I didn't care, as I raced to the mountains, about winning or losing. I cared about wanting to stay this way forever. If I could just run—ride—forever, life would be perfect.

I gripped Sugar's sides with my thighs, my feet in the stirrups. I laughed hugely as the wind caressed my face, and the rain began to fall. I loved the rain, too. It seemed to echo my emotions at most times, but this day, it just felt wonderful against my skin.

I exhaled, letting my apprehension disappear. I leaned my head back, letting the rain splash in my face. I grinned as Sugar ran—I felt as if I was running, too.

Jaime pulled alongside me. "Having fun while you can?" he asked, implying the race. But to me, he was also implying life.

"Yeah," I agreed, laughing. "Now, eat my dust!"

I urged Sugar on through a puddle, soaking Jaime as he flanked me. I grinned as we raced through forest, alongside and competing.

"Hey!" he called over the roar of the wind. "We're outside the ranch now, be careful! I don't know this place very well."

"Right," I called back. As he had spoken the words, the sky had seemed to take on a darkness, as the rain fell, but it did not darken my mood.

We raced and looped, but as we pulled a corner—still outside of the ranch—I could have sworn I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Something pale—almost white.

_Oh crap_. If it had me concerned—

Sugar flipped, throwing me off the saddle. I flew through the air, hitting a tree with my arm. I hissed as I sunk to the ground, rolling over. Jaime's eyes basically bugged out of his head.

"Cara!" He jumped off his horse and squatted beside me. I shook my head.

"No!" I told him. "Go find sugar first, then come back for me. I'll be… fine." And I would be. The bolting horse was more in my concern at the moment.

"God, I hope that's not broken." He muttered, ignoring me and taking my arm. I yelped, loudly. He took that as a yes. "Dammit. I'll be back as soon as I can—I gotta find that horse. Stay here."

"Like I'm going anywhere," I muttered, grimacing at my arm, but he was already racing away, through the rain.

I pulled myself up, using the tree for support. My arm dangled uselessly at my side. "Shit," I muttered quietly. Then, as I was about to let loose another stream of wonderful profanities, I had the hunch—have I mentioned those?—that someone was watching me.

I poked my arm—bad idea. I drew in breath as fire-like pain lanced through my arm. Had I completely shattered it?

"Cara?" the melodic voice came from behind me. I turned around sharply, my broken arm swinging blindly… and painfully.

It was the pixie girl—Alice. She was staring at me with wide eyes, like I was a ghost rom the past. "Uh…" I struggled to make slight conversation. "What're you doing here?" seemed a bit harsh. So I settled for:

"Do I know you?" Wow. I was great at starting conversations.

"No, but you will," she told me confidently. "What happened to you?"

"I got thrown off a horse and I _think_ I broke my arm…" I said helplessly. Maybe she could help—my arm really hurt. Bad.

"Oh," she looked at the arm for a split second before glancing back at my face. "Bella definitely would've done that." She smiled, as if laughing at an inside joke. I just stood there. "Well, my father's a doctor, you know," she sighed, glancing disapprovingly at my arm. "You might as well get patched up."

"I'm…" I felt like an idiot. I didn't usually listen to people. "Supposed to stay, um… Put."

Alice raised both eyebrows. "Do you want your arm to be completely disformed when it heals?"

"No."

"Then, come on. The house isn't far."

She led me to what looked like a frikken mansion in the middle of a forest. I gapped at it, and Alice just said, "If you like the house, wait till I take you shopping."

"Uh…" I wasn't a huge fan of shopping. New York had changed my perspective.

"Even more like Bella. Amazing how much you two are alike." She smiled on the last word, and I frowned. What was she hinting at?

"I guess," I told her. "But seeing as I've never met her before, I can't form a great response…"

Alice laughed, the sound of sleigh bells. "You'll see the likeness soon enough," she said quietly, and I wasn't sure if she had intended me to hear. Whoops.

She led me into the mansion, and I was greeting by a huge hug. It crushed my arm and I heard a deep voice say, "Welcome back, kiddo!"

I shot Alice a startled look. She looked shocked, and my arm was grinding in pain. "Emmett! You idiot!" she hissed, prying me from his arms.

The boy named Edward was in the room in a second, and again, I had that flash of familiarity. There was something about him—something digging at the edges of my mind. He locked eyes with me for a moment, smiled, then frowned.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked. It was one of the most concerned voices I'd heard in a long time.

"Flew off a horse and hit a tree," I explained, again in the shortest possible way. His eyes flashed with some unrecognizable emotion for a moment, and then it was gone.

"I'll fetch Carlisle," he offered off-handedly. I grimaced as my arm burned again.

As Carlisle walked into the room, I took in his appearance. Blonde, yes. Gorgeous? Of course. Everyone in this family was, it seemed. Bella came into the room and smiled at me. I smiled back before I realized it, and she seemed to beam.

I gritted my teeth in pain as Carlisle numbed my arm, then he got to work setting it. He wrapped a cast around it. "Sorry," he told me, gesturing to the thing, "I don't have any colors at the moment."

While the Emmett man laughed, I merely said, "No problem."

About five minutes later was when everything broke apart. "CARA!"

Oh, crap.

It was Jaime, and he was either extremely mad, or extremely worried. He was shouting from outside somewhere, and I looked at the Cullens each in turn.

"I'm so sorry," I said quickly. "I have to go. Dr Cullen, I can't thank you enough. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing," he told me easily. "Don't mention it."

As soon as I walked out the door, I ran into Jaime. "Where the hell did you go?" His eyes were black fire. I had never seen him so angry in the short time I'd known him.

I gestured to the porch steps I was on. "Well, gee," I said, immediately on the defensive. "I wonder."

I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard Bella say in a laughing tone, "Wow, Edward, she was your temper."

His eyes flashed. "Come on," he said, walking off the steps and to his horse.

I crossed my arms. "Chillax," I told him, jumping off the porch and walking with him. Our of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's eyes widen as I walked with Jaime. I decided to ignore my brother's little outburst.

His eyes did not soften as he looked at me. "Let's go."

I pulled myself into the saddle. Edward was there, along with Alice (who looked like she was about to crack up) in a second. How did he get there that fast?

"You're going to ride a horse," he said slowly, "after you just flew twenty feet from one and broke your arm?"

"Um… yeah." I answered. I was already pissed off. His eyes widened slightly and then they narrowed.

"Thanks again," I called to the house and Alice gave me a thumbs up, giggling into her hand. As we got back into ranch territory, Jaime said, "Let me show you something, Cara," his voice was no longer angry, just detached.

We rode for a while longer until he stopped by a willow tree and leaned down towards the ground.

I leaned over next to him. Nestled there in the ground was a stone, a stone with a name on it.

_Caroline Ella Black_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend._

_2009-2023_

I gasped. Caroline… must've been Jaime's sister.

**OOO**

**Okay, you do not know how tempted I was to leave it at the stone thing and not tell you who it was. SOOOO tempted. **

**Think on this, dwell on it. See if it explains something about Jaime. Fiction101? Got any guesses? I say this because I may have given her a teeny, tiny hint hehe.**

**Ja****mi****e**


	6. Breakdown

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 6: Breakdown_

**Breakdown—Chris Daughtry.**

**Okay, guys, **_**please**_** stop asking if I'm going to have the Cullens tell her. I've explained this about 5 times, so I'm putting it here. NOW. Edward has more sense than to walk up to Cara and say: "hey, I know I'm basically your age and everything, but guess what! I'm your Dad! And, what's even MORE awesome, is that I'm a vampire that drinks blood! Oh yeah... you get to be one in a couple weeks too!" Cara faints. "Um... Are you ok?"**

**Nope. Too smart.**

**So now that we have that cleared up, only one person noticed the similarity between Cara and Caroline. Cara… Caroline. Say them out loud. **

**I don't mean to pick on you guys, I really don't, so here it is:**

**OOO**

I looked at Jaime wordlessly. "I'm so sorry," I said at last.

He didn't appear to have heard me. "She was a lot like you, you know," he said after a moment. "She had a… spirit. Unfortunately, that's why she died." He locked eyes with me. They were emotionless, stoic.

"How…" I broke off. I didn't want to upset him.

"We lived here when I was ten, remember? My sister was thirteen, then. You see, she wanted to go riding. And so we did, in the rain. My horse, Kalento, got spooked at something, I don't know what it was. But Kalento threw me off, and was completely blind with fear." I listened, mesmerized. "And so he charged at me. I didn't have time to dodge, and Caroline pushed me out of the way, but… she didn't have time to save herself.

"She died almost instantly," Jaime added, and as I was about to say something, he held up a hand. "But before she did, Cara, she told me something." He was looking at me as if I should know it.

"What?" I asked.

"She told me not to hate the cold ones. I still have no idea what she meant—do you?" His gaze was penetrating, and I had a feeling I _should_ know, but my mind was blank.

"No," I told him sadly, staring at the grove of wildflowers around Caroline's stone. "It says she died in 2023… that was five years ago."

"Yes." His answer was short, detached. I frowned.

"And you remember it that clearly?"

He laughed; a bitter sound. "Oh yes," he told me, his voice harsh. "I remember every word spoken.

"My dad didn't arrive until a couple hours later," he continued. "I think I was in shock. I don't think I had accepted that my sister was lying in my scrawny arms, that her hands had gone limp and her head slack. That her blood was pooling in my hands." Jaime gazed at something far away, something I could not see. "If I was in my right mind, I would have had enough sense to get out of the rain, because it was winter, and the rain was turning into snow. I think the only reason I'm alive now is because of the horses. They kept me warm. Of course, Caroline's body was freezing by the time my father showed up.

"I don't think I could hear him," he confided. "I think I was half-dead, through disbelief and cold. I think he said, 'Jaime, come on, let go' over and over again, but I couldn't let go. My fingers were glued to her arms. My eyes wide with fear. Caroline couldn't be dead. She was not dead. I kept repeating those words to myself, time after time. My dad pulled out his cell and called 911, more for me than my sister.

"When the paramedics arrived, they pried me from Caroline, saying, 'It'll be a-okay, son, don't worry.' But how could I not worry? And so, as they removed me, I just gripped to my sister and screamed, 'No! No, I won't let go! She's alive! She's alive!' But, of course she wasn't.

"One of the paramedics just discarded it and told my father I was traumatized. And then, as I lay in bed that night, I couldn't help thinking it was my fault. If I hadn't rode, then it would have never happened. We weren't even supposed to be riding that day. We were supposed to be doing homework…"

He stopped suddenly, gaze snapping back to me. "So, when you flew off the horse today, it was a replay of everything. Everything came flashing back. I thought for sure you'd died trying to find help or something… So, let's tell my dad that you climbed a tree and fell or something, alright? I don't think he'll like it if I told him you broke your arm falling off a horse."

I nodded, and something hit me. "That's why you're so nice to me. You said I was like Caroline," I reminded him, and he looked confused for a moment, then he smiled.

"Yeah. I did say that, didn't I?" His tone was bitingly sarcastic. "I guess you're right. You're a lot like her… She always covered up her emotions, too. Always had a temper, always hated uniforms… She always was a little bitter, Cara."

I froze. She sounded just like me.

"That's why I'm with you a lot. Because, I feel you as my sister for you, but also for Caroline… and, well. I guess I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

Somehow, I knew something would happen. But I wouldn't die like Caroline.

**OOO**

That night, Jaime still wasn't himself. When the Hamster asked him to play video games, he shook his head. When Maria asked him to set the table, he went to his room and slammed the door. She looked at me. I shrugged.

**OOO**

The next day was pure hell.

Jasper, in my history class, kept trying to ask me what was wrong. Was I that easy to read? I had never thought so. Then Rosalie, the pretty blonde who hadn't said a word to me, kept glancing at me. Then at lunch…

Oh, my god. Lunch.

They wouldn't stop _looking_ at me. I wanted to punch one of them or something! I kept trying to talk to Freesia and Jaime (who was doing better now) but every time I was about to say something, one of them would look at me again.

And then after school.

Oh, my God…. After school.

Let's just say I guess I looked like I wanted a boyfriend (detect sarcasm here please). Well, this guy decided he was going to stop me from backing out of my parking space. I glowered at him as leaned in the doorway.

"Hey baby," he said lightly, and I just refrained from gagging. "Why don't you come with me? Maybe we would take a ride."

_Yeah, right,_ I thought. I saw Edward Cullen move out of the corner of my eye. God, was he watching my every move?

"Really?" I asked the boy instead in a mock sweet tone. Jaime's eyes widened from the passenger seat. He probably knew me well enough to know I wasn't going to take it. I got out of my car, and I saw Jaime mouth_, No, Cara_.

Too late.

"Yeah, sweetie. I was thinkin' maybe we could—"

My fist collided with his jaw, and I saw Jaime bark in laughter. Edward Cullen stopped where he was—a few feet from me—glancing to the boy on the ground then back to me.

People began to laugh as the guy got up and backed away from me. "Where did you want to go, darling?" I asked innocently. His eyes widened, and he gave me a glare before disappearing into the crowd.

I got back in my car, not at all pleased with just punching him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he originally wanted. I'll tell you something—he wasn't expecting that kind of punch.

Jaime looked at the window in confusion. I looked up too. In the window, Edward Cullen was lounging. "Are you both alright?" he asked through clenched teeth. I closed my eyes.

"Perfectly fine. Can I leave now, Mr. Safety Patrol?" I opened my eyes as I asked this. His golden eyes widened in shock before the narrowed again… just like yesterday.

"Of course," he said briskly, leaning away from the car. I pulled out, driving home. Jaime looked at me.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked, surprise lightening his tone.

"That guy worries about me too much," I explained. "It's annoying."

Jaime shrugged. Then I realized that if I was out of the Black household by the time I was eighteen, I needed money.

"Jaime, do you know where I can get a job?"

He looked at me. "The only place hiring right now is the night club on the Boulevard. Why?"

"I just need some extra cash."

**OOO**

**Guys, I'm sorry it's so short! I tried to make it longer, but I had an oober-amount of HW, and I figured you guys might want an update. So sorry! **

**Oh, and for the record, the story is in the future, but there aren't flying cars or anything. I'm not that creative. Lol.**

**Jamie.**


	7. Hate Every Beautiful Day

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 7: Hate Every Beautiful Day_

**Hate Every Beautiful Day: Sugarcult**

**Haha. Your guys reviews were awesome! They made me laugh so hard. Thanks so much guys, I love you all! Cyber cookies for everyone!!!!!**

**Okay… here it is:**

**OOO**

"What do you mean, extra cash?" Jaime asked unsteadily. "That night club is dangerous. I mean, lots of people I know work there, but…"

"But what?"

"Well… I mean, Freesia works there, and she says guys… well, grab her ass and stuff." He brooded out the window. I sent a completely incredulous look in his direction.

"Let me get this straight," I said slowly. "You're worried about _me_?"

"Yes."

"And," I continued, "after you just seen me deck a guy _half a foot_ taller than me, you think that I couldn't take care of some dude who grabs my butt."

Hesitation. "Yes. So please tell me you're not going to."

I stared out of the windshield. "Are you crazy?" I finally uttered, glancing at him. Jaime had his arms crossed, and looked very much like he was pouting. "If I'm going to survive, I need cold hard cash."

"Can't you get it somewhere else?" He was running out of ideas.

"I thought you said the Club was the only place hiring." I flashed him a wide grin. He glared at me. "Come on," I urged. "It's not like it's a stripper club or anything… is it? Oh, my God! Freesia!" I was laughing by the time I said this. I wasn't being realistic.

Jaime glared harder. "Not funny. And it's not."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is someone… jealous?" I asked slyly. He looked away. I gasped.

I couldn't help myself. "Jaime and Freesia, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jaime in a baby carriage!"

"You're full of crap," he threw at me.

"Jaime likes Freesia! Jaime likes Freesia!" I continued to laugh my head off—wasn't that what big sisters were supposed to do?

"Fine. I like her!"

"Was that so hard to say?" I asked him playfully. He frowned at me.

"Yes."

"You say 'yes' too much," I told him realistically. "I mean, don't guys usually say 'yeah'?"

He rolled his eyes. "I knew that fruit roll up was a bad idea… Either that or the Hamster's rubbing off on you."

I _was_ bouncy… Which… wasn't normal. "So does Freesia like you?" I questioned.

He looked away. "Maybe," he answered, rather evasively.

"I'll deck you, too, unless… you tell me." An evil smile graced my lips. His face hardened.

"I don't know if I like you when your hyper… You punch people, you interrogate them, and you call people 'Mr. Safety Patrol'…" He broke off, looking at me with a strange expression. "You scare me sometimes, you really do."

"That's my job." I told him as we pulled up to the house. I motioned for him to get out, and he looked at me.

"You're still going?" he asked me blankly.

"Hell yeah, I am!" I gave him my best smile, and said, "Fine, I'll be… what do you call it when people don't get killed? Oh yeah… I'll be _careful_. Happy?"

His face held no humor. "Not particularly." He turned.

"_Oh_," I said in mock anger. "Boy, you get back here, _now_." He kept walking, and I scowled after him. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

The door slammed. Okay, the guy had anger management issues.

**OOO**

I frowned as Britney Spears's "Gimme More" blared from the speakers. I sighed, placing a couple of drinks on a tray. "Table five," the bartender said. I nodded.

As I turned around, I almost hurled the tray at the table.

Edward Cullen—Mr. Safety Patrol—was sitting at table five, along with Bella, and on either side of them sat Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

I had reached a conclusion: Mr. Safety Patrol was stalking me.

How else would he be here? Why else would he look uncomfortable? He obviously—_so obviously_—hadn't come here of his own free will. He kept rubbing his temples and frowning slightly at his girlfriend, who laughed at his expression.

I turned back to the bar. "Look, I need a different table." I told him. "_Anything_ else."

"Sorry, no dice," said Billy Bob Joe (my personal name for him). "They specifically asked for you."

"They did what?" I asked stupidly. I had been working here for a total of one hour. There was no way they could possibly know I worked here.

"You heard me, chick, now get a move on."

I set my jaw, turning to the table again. Freesia walked by me, rubbing her butt. "I _swear_," she was saying, "if they—Oh, hey Cara. Nice punch today."

"Thanks, Free," I said as she continued to the kitchen. I walked around the dance floor and was immediately at table five. "Well, well, well…" I said as I fixed my eyes on Cullen. "If it isn't Mr. Safety Patrol!"

"Yes," he said, grinning. I frowned.

"Here." I set the drinks on the table, sloshing them a bit. "Sorry," I muttered shortly, before walking away.

When I went to check on them, it looked as if the drinks hadn't been touched. "Is that it?" I asked in a bored tone, but confusion betrayed my voice. Alice grinned at me. I smiled a little.

"Yes," said Cullen, but he didn't move. I took a deep breath and walked away. I was about to enter the kitchen when a hand grabbed me from the bar.

It didn't take long for me to know who it was.

"Jaime," I said as he released the pressure on my arm. "If you're going to follow me everywhere, please warn me before you nearly dismember my arm from my body."

I stood, brushing dust off my black uniform. Justin Timberlake's "Rock Your Body" was playing now. I glared at Jaime.

"I have a little over four hours left to work. You cannot possibly think of staying that long."

"You can bet on it," he told me easily. I rolled my eyes.

**OOO**

By the time it was nearly the end of my shift, Jaime had indeed stayed. As did the Cullens. I couldn't believe it. I had _two_ Mr. Safety Patrols now.

One word echoed throughout my mind all night: _GRR_.

I glanced back at table five… still there.

I was going to punch somebody.

Grabbing Jaime's arm, I hauled him behind the bar. Crouched low, I hissed, "Okay, brace yourself." He waited. "Mr. Safety Patrol is stalking me."

He raised a thick eyebrow. "Um, what?" he asked dully. I rolled my eyes.

"How else would he possibly be everywhere I am? Jaime, _think_ about it." I knocked on his head. "Why else would he be a night club, where he is obviously—_so obviously_—not enjoying himself? Why else would he be here?"

But Jaime was looking behind me, eyes widening slightly. I looked over my shoulder to see the bartender. "Hey, Billy Bob Joe," I said. He grunted and turned back.

"Stalking you?" Jaime uttered blankly after a moment.

"He's everywhere I turn!" I insisted. "I mean, I don't know _why_, but this Edward Cullen—"

"Excuse me."

The addition to the conversation came from above. I knew that voice. _Double grr._ I raised my eyes slowly, and to my horror…

_Yes_.

They met with Edward Cullen's.

I shot up quickly, crossing my arms best I could with the bulky cast. "Do you need something?" I asked, my cheeks burning. It wasn't because I liked him. Oh, no. I was embarrassed he'd caught me accusing him of being a stalker.

Maybe he hadn't heard. But… no. The laughter in his eyes gave it away. His shoulders were actually shaking, trying to repress it. But when he spoke, his voice was calm.

"Check?"

I pursed my lips. "Here." I thrust it into his open hand. He smiled, turning back and walking to his table. I glared at his back.

Edward Cullen was _really_ annoying me.

**OOO**

"Cara."

I froze. He had never spoken to me directly before. Barely even about me. I glanced up, a wicked smile gracing my features. "Finally decided I was worth your precious time?" I asked coldly.

"I got a call from the school today," Jacob Black told me, ignoring my tone. I frowned. "You can't go around punching people." A small smile graced his lips, as if he were enjoying a silent inside joke. "It's rude."

"What's _rude_," I said evenly, "is a guy basically telling a girl to go have sex with him in the middle of the parking lot." His black eyes widened slightly as I said this. I guess he hadn't known. Oh well; now he did. "Also," I continued my voice still strangely calm, "what's _rude_ is to not punch that guy. What's _rude_ is Cullen stalking me…"

I had barely mumbled the last part, but he heard me.

"Cullen's _what_?"

"Nothing, nothing," I said easily. Did he have a quarrel with the Cullens? Who knew? "I'm going to bed. Nighty-night."

"Cara," he said hesitantly, as I was going up the ladder. "I don't want you to see the Cullens. Stay away from them."

"Why?" I asked warily. I hadn't thought about it much, but now I was considering it. Reverse psychology worked wonders.

"They're dangerous."

I raised my eyebrows. "Dangerous?" I scoffed. "What, are they going to suck me dry or something?"

He kept his face smooth, but there was something beneath the surface of Jacob Black. "Maybe," he said smoothly. I scowled. "Just stay away from the Cullen's land."

I glared at him. I was not someone to be controlled. "And if I don't?" I challenged.

"If you don't," he said easily, gesturing my casted arm, "you'll end up far worse than you are now."

"Sure, sure," I said. "Whatever you say."

"Cara, if you go—"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I get it."

As I lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling, I frowned. Maybe I would go to the Cullen's after all…

**OOO**

**I hope it was long enough for you guys. Sry, I had a major math test! **

**About the music, I used what today's is because I don't know what the music will be like in 2030… o. uhoh.**

**Guys I made a mistake. The year should be 2025… or something near there. So let's say Caroline died… in 2023. Sry, I will changed it asap.**

**THANKS,**

**Jamie.**


	8. Over You

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 8: Over You_

**Over You—Chris Daughtry.**

**Note: The song can be either taken as real or as sarcasm. In this case, Cara is telling herself that she's over her parents, but she also knows that it's not true.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so all Hail the Cullens!!! I don't own them! The italics is page; 19.**

**OOO**

I sat up. It was stupid _not_ to go. Really, how could the Cullen's possibly be dangerous?

After an hour or so of thinking about my future visit, I realized I couldn't sleep. I pulled out my most prized book. Flipping through, I shined the flashlight onto the first page I turned to.

_As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray—unopened soda, unbitten apple—and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging._

This small excerpt from my book reminded me of something. I racked my brain: small, lithe, graceful…

_Oh, hell._

The Cullens. That was what it was—Alice reminded me of the Twilight Alicia. Their names were even alike! In fact, the only thing that was different about the two was their hair color. Alicia had blonde hair; Alice Cullen had black.

I skimmed through the rest of the book, shocked. Emmett, I realized, was just like John. Except extremely pale… but all the same. And Ron was Jasper's evil twin, and Carol was the same as the beautiful Rosalie. Stella equaled Bella, and Allen… Allen was exactly the same as my stalker. And Carlisle was a doctor, just like Carlos… who was married to Ella, who was a lot like Esme…

_You have _got_ to be kidding me._

I stared at the book. Did the Cullens know my mother? Did they know who wrote this book?

A creeping feeling entered my stomach, but I made up my mind. I was talking to the Cullens about this, even if it killed me.

**OOO**

There was the insane temptation to go the next day, but it was sunny, and Jaime said we could wear cowboy hats to school. I wasn't missing that. Of course I didn't have a cowboy hat—which was surprising, considering how often I moved around—so I went unadorned.

I got out of the car, and walked to my first period. Before I was halfway there, someone grabbed my arm. I turned, and Jaime was there, a freaked out expression on his face. "Cara… you're glowing."

I raised my eyebrows. "Jaime, that's nice," I said slowly, "but unless you want me to deck you too, I suggest you let go of my arm. Now."

"No," he hissed. "I mean you're actually _glowing_. Look at your hands!"

He thrust my hand in my face, and I immediately saw what he was talking about. My hand was shimmering, as if tiny diamonds were embedding in my skin. But it wasn't too noticeable unless you were standing near me. Jaime raised his eyebrows.

"Did you use some sort of new body wash?" he asked sarcastically. I scowled.

"Give me your hat, Jaime," I ordered; he handed it over without another word. I tucked my hair under it, because that too was shining. The straw hat shaded my face, stopped the shimmer. I dug a pair of gloves out of my pocket, slipping them on. I was good to go.

Go somewhere else.

"Can you cover for me for the day?" I asked quietly. He nodded, and I left.

I kept the car at the school. I didn't have time to come pick Jaime up. He would need to drive himself home. I highly doubted he would get a ticket. He had a permit.

I walked back to the ranch, stopping at the fence. I had noticed as I had left that none of the Cullens' cars were at school. So… something weird was going on. I didn't like it.

I was shimmering, and the hat had stopped the sun… this also reminded me about the book Twilight. Who could forget the Meadow… of course, no one else had read it.

Also, the Cullen's weren't at school, on a sunny day. Hell no, I didn't believe they were vampires. C'mon, that was stupid. But I did believe that they were the same people in the book. Maybe whoever wrote it had known them and tweaked some things about them.

But… that still didn't explain the shimmering.

I ran my hand over my face, and then took off my bookbag. I excavated the book from the bag and held it to me. There was something with the book that connected to my past.

I went to the garage. The Cullen's house was a little ways away, and I wasn't about to walk there. I opened the garage and looked at something that screamed wild, stupid, reckless… and much more.

A motorcycle.

_Hallelujah_.

Soon I was flying onto the road, holding my cowboy hat to my head. I only knew how to do these things (ie, riding motorcycles, martial arts, etc,) because I'd lived with so many families that what they did rubbed off on me. Last year, I'd stayed temporarily with a biker family. Let me tell you.

It was… different.

I definitely felt like handing out Herbal Essences samples.

I was halfway to the Cullen's when some freak cut me off. I had to swerve to avoid them, and I ended up falling off the bike.

"What an idiot!" I muttered as I picked myself up, scraping grabble from my jacket. I picked up my cowboy hat before someone else could comment on my super weird glowing. But the guy in the truck's tinted windows smiled widely at me. I scowled, but then all form of expression fell from my face.

He was deathly pale… His eyes were red…

And then he drove off. I bit my lip.

No way. _Vampires weren't real_. Not at all. The guy was probably one of those devil dudes… who wore red contacts… _yeah_.

And arriving at the Cullens did nothing to help my confusion. Why, you may ask?

Because they were gone. On a sunny day. Wow. I felt really stupid for not thinking about that. I had shimmered, so why wouldn't they shimmer?

I felt faint, so I sat down under the porch. No rain, just sun. And I waited.

**OOO**

"What's she doing here?" "Is she hurt?" "What happened?"

Voices were jumbling in my mind as I blinked open my eyes. _Ah, hell._ The Cullen boys were leaning over me. _Crap_. I'd fallen asleep.

"Well," said Edward in good humor. "If it isn't my _stalkee_."

I scowled. Jasper laughed. "Well," he said, opening the door, "shall we?"

I got up from the porch. "Why weren't you guys at school today?" I asked nonchalantly. Edward stiffened.

"We went hunting," Emmett said lightly. Jasper elbowed him in the side.

"You know, fun stuff with the family. We camped." Edward clarified. I frowned.

There were way too many coincidences for my liking. As I sat down on the couch in the living room, I looked them over. "I'll just cut to the chase," I said quietly, pulling the book from my purse. "I want to know if any of you know who wrote this."

I showed them the cover, and although they tried to keep their faces emotionless, but their eyes widened a little.

Bingo.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Edward/ Allen. I smiled bitterly.

"Well," I said slowly, "for one thing, I began to shimmer today." He blinked. "And that's in this book. Secondly, you are _all _just like someone in this story. So alike it's _scary_, really."

They looked at each other. "So," I uttered lowly, "I have a hunch" I hated hunches "that someone here knows my mother, or whoever wrote this."

"We probably do," said Edward through clenched teeth, "if the likeness is so apparent. But is there name? We know a lot of people."

"I don't know. The book was written in Stella Swenstin's point of view."

"Sorry," said Edward smoothly. "I don't know a Stella Swenstin."

_Bullshit_.

He may not know a woman by that name, but he knew who wrote the book. I knew he knew. It was right there.

And, suddenly, moisture leaked from my eyes. Why was he _lying_ to me? Did my parents tell him to make sure not to tell me? What was with this cruel, annoying world?

"Why are you crying?" Edward said, completely appalled.

"Because…" _I know you know_. But I didn't want to push the matter farther. "Because I'm sick of not knowing," I said instead.

His eyes were guarded. "Not knowing what, exactly?"

"You can't possibly mean that you think I'm related to the Blacks? You can't possibly say that you haven't heard the gossip!" My tone was surprisingly bitter. I blinked back tears, embarrassed. The rest of the Cullens had entered the room now. "You can't possibly say that no one knows about how many families I've seen in under eighteen years."

"How… how many have you seen?" asked Bella tenderly. I looked away from all of their probing stares.

"I lost count after twenty-two."

There was silence for a moment. "Twenty-two?" asked Alice incredulously.

I nodded, closing my eyes briefly. I fought to keep myself in the present. Why the hell was I telling them this anyway? I… I hadn't even told Jaime.

Esme's arms were around me instantly, and for a moment, I thought about shrugging them off. I wasn't someone to be consoled. I hadn't been comforted in… in nearly six years.

"Tell us," Bella said softly. I saw Rosalie nod.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. Memories washed through me—the arguing family, the one family-family, the families that hated me, the families I had caused trouble… and Jaime…

"Well," I began slowly. I didn't want to tell them. I didn't want to say how weak I was. "I moved around a lot, ever since I was one. The caretaker never said why everyone returned me like I was some dysfunctional item. I just remember a lot of people saying, 'She's not what we expected'. Sometimes, the foster parents argued. Other times, they just… didn't like me enough to keep me until I was out of their hair. But… after I turned twelve, I figured out how to annoy the hell out of every family within a week. I was usually returned to Vancouver within the next few months."

I looked up. Alice and Edward's faces weren't shocked, just grim. Bella looked about to throw something, Carlisle frowned. Jasper and Emmett shared a look. Rosalie was looking away. I didn't see Esme because she was still hugging me.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I flipped it open and groaned.

I had twenty three missed calls. And they were all from one person. Any guesses?

Bingo; Jaime.

"But… I have to go," I said, looking at the clock.

"But, you came here to find you're parents," said Alice, looking at Edward pointedly. He glared at her. "Maybe we could help you."

"I don't think so," I said shortly. "It doesn't matter." She gave me a disapproving look. "I'll be eighteen in a little less than a week. And then I'll be out of here. I'm over it."

Alice frowned, and I walked out the door, but not before saying, "Thanks, really. I'm glad you guys decided to listen to my blabbering."

I called Jaime on my way back.

"Where the hell are you? It's nearly midnight!" Jaime sounded more relieved then angry.

"Oh, I just had to talk to the… Um, some people." I told him. No need to tell them it was the Cullens. Jacob Black didn't want me there; Jaime was freaked by when I fell off the horse… blah blah blah…

"For seven hours?"

"Give or take," I supplied. "Anyway, I'm almost home. Don't worry about it."

When I arrived home, I realized Jacob Black was on the porch. _Ah, hell_. Window it was.

Let me tell you— Vine climbing plus broken arm equals one hell of a trip.

**OOO**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! No, she did not find out about her vampiricism. But she's getting suspicious. Basically, they all know everything now. And, the Cullens also know she's turning into one of them.**

**But hey, we still have Jaime's wolfyness to go through. HAHAHa.. ha… haha…. Yeah.**

**Jamie.**


	9. What Have You Done?

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 9: What Have You Done?_

**What Have You Done—Within Temptation. **

**Oooooh, I'm soooo excited!!! I get to add more drama. Please listen to the song, it completely says what's a going on…. Sry. Dialect.**

**And I'm also sorry that the update's take so long. THIS YEAR… in HS, is sooo hard. But, enough with my life story, here's Cara's:**

**OOO**

I tumbled through the window and into my bed, trying desperately not to land on my aching arm. When I looked up, Jaime was leaning against the banister, his look odd, his nose curled.

"You smell horrible," he commented. "What'd you fall into? America's national candy supply?"

I glared at him. "No."

He raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

"I was at the Cullen's," I said lightly.

Oopsie. Big mistake.

"What?" he whispered furiously. "Don't you know what's happened between them and my family? No, I suppose you wouldn't. you haven't met Uncle Embry, Quil…" He shook his head angrily.

"Whoa," I said. "Calm down. God, you're shaking!"

"Well, gee. I wonder why!" I took a step back. I had never seen him so angry before, and I didn't even know why. "You go there, after my father specifically told you not to! After—"

I clenched my jaw. "So what?" I hissed. "I'm not controlled by anyone, much less your father!"

"Well he adopted you! You should be!"

I glared through narrowed eyes. "No, I shouldn't! I don't care what in the hell he thinks!"

"Like hell you don't!"

"I don't, I really don't! I don't care what anyone thinks about me!" I was whispering furiously now, my hands balled into fists so tightly that my broken arm was screaming. "I stopped caring when I was eleven!"

"You're lying through your teeth!"

I took another step backward. "What the hell is you're problem, you jackass?" I growled. "Why are you acting this way?"

His blackened eyes cleared for a moment. "I don't know…" He looked past me at something I couldn't see, then sunk to the floor.

"Jaime?" I asked brokenly. _Oh, no._

He began to shake uncontrollably, and for the first time in nearly eight years, I screamed. I rushed to him—afraid he was having some freaky seizure—but as I knelt down he only lashed out at me.

"Jaime, stop!" I yelled, my voice shaking, but he only growled at me. I bit my lip, and did the most embarrassing thing in my existence. I called for help.

Black was in the room in no time, staring grimly at his son. "Get out," he ordered calmly, shouldering me out of the way and taking my place beside his convulsing son. I gapped at him in shock.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. _Get out?_ Well, gee. Sorry for wanting to see if my brother was going to die.

"You heard me," said Black quickly. "Get out. Now."

"Is he going to be okay or not?" I persisted stubbornly.

"He will," Jacob answered grimly. "But you won't be if you don't leave this minute. Get off the property, come back in a couple days." When I didn't move, he glared at me and grumbled, "You're just as stubborn as you're mother."

It wasn't really moral to think of myself that moment, but his words had me frozen in shock. He saw my betrayed expression and tried to amend. "I—I meant—"

"Oh, my god." My voice sounded oddly calm, numbed. "You knew."

"Cara—"

"_You knew_," I choked out, voice stronger, face molding into a scowl.

"I meant—"

"_No_!" I cried, angry as hell now, my fists rocketing down, and tears of anger in my eyes. "You knew." I shook my head in disapproval, adding, "I can't… believe it. I have been waiting for my parents my entire _life_, and now I realize a man I was living with for three weeks knows who they are. So, _who is she_?"

He stayed silent.

"I see," I said quietly. I grabbed my filled duffle bag and an extra set of clothing. "Well, I guess I'm leaving."

"That would be best," he replied coldly.

I turned towards the window, sticking one leg out. "Are you crazy?" I heard Black's voice behind me. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting out," I said smoothly before I let myself drop. For some odd reason, my legs absorbed the impact, and I found myself running towards my car—Jaime _had_ driven it home—and throwing my stuff in before locking the door. It immediately began to pour.

As I turned up the heater and headed towards the bridge, I wanted to hit something—someone—so badly that my palms tingled. Jacob Black had known who my mom was, if she was still alive, why she had given me up… and I'd been living with him for nearly three goddamn weeks. He hadn't said _one word_. Not one flippin' word.

The rain had ceased to snow now, flurrying the windshield and pavement. The streets were slick, and the long bridge Mountain A and Mountain B was deserted. But what did I expect at one o' clock? Rush Hour? So when I saw the headlights on the bridge, I frowned.

It took me a blonde moment to register the fact that something about the truck wasn't right. The headlights were in brights mode, blinding me, so I squinted. And then, dear god, it hit me.

What wasn't normal about the truck was the fact that it was in my lane and apparently trying to run me into a lake.

As I twisted the wheel to swerve, I got the hunch—have I mentioned those?—that something else was severely wrong. I looked to the windshield of the truck, and sure enough, low and behold, I saw the idiot who cut me off earlier this morning. It was only now that I realized the similarity between him and the guy who I'd punched. Except the guy I'd punched had purple eyes. This guy had red.

What.

A.

_Freak_.

He may have been drunk—who knows?—Or maybe he seriously wanted to "total that bitch's car" …

Anyway, I would be past him in a moment.

Or so I'd thought.

I was nearly around him when I felt the impact. My seatbelt tightened and the airbag inflated as a wave of shock passed through the car. I realized too late that I was spinning along the bridge, that I was falling and ramming into the lake below.

I wasn't usually a screamer. I screamed now.

The lake was probably thirty feet deep, and my ears told me that my poor car wasn't staying afloat—it was sinking to the dead bottom. All that thirty feet of pressure was sealing my doors, and my fate. Water poured through the cracks, dripped from the fabric cover. I thrashed as best I could with the crushing airbag, screaming my lungs out.

"Help!" I pleaded. "Somebody help me!"

But what was the point? Who in their right mind would hear a girl screaming through thirty feet of water? I could barely hear myself.

And then there was that numbness spreading through my body. I could hardly move now—the frigid water was paralyzing me. I couldn't reach my seatbelt or pop the airbag.

And, while most will say, "My life flashed before my eyes…" all I thought as the water reached my neck was, _Holy crap. I'm going to die_.

I took a deep breath as the water engulfed me, I don't know why. Maybe breathing was a reflex, because it certainly wasn't on purpose. And then I waited, closing my eyes. What else could I do?

But then instinct had to go and ruin it. My lungs burned and my mouth gasped of it's own accord. But I could only drag tatseless water down, I wasn't a fish. My arms, despite the cold, thrashed around wildly. I tried desperately to breath, to no avail, again and again.

And then, everything was black—black and still.

**OOO**

**I know, I'm evil for two reasons, right? 1) short, 2) I left you with an unbearable cliffie.**

**MWAHAHAHA…. Yeah. Okay, well I probably wont update till Sunday, because I have a major B-day party I have to throw for myself, and Friday is my actual birthday, so I gotta plan for stuff. But If the cliffie is hurting you that bad, use your common sense. It will probably tell you what will happen next. There are plenty of clues.**

**I love you all, my radtastic reviewers!**

**-Jamie.**


	10. Rebirthing

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 10: Rebirthing_

**Rebirthing—Skillet.**

**I somehow hate you all. Not really, but GAWSH. WHY DID YOU HISSSSS AT ME???? –glares- Well. I'm not mad, hell no. I never could be at my favorite reviewers. But aren't you glad I updated? You better feel loved—In the morning too, people. On my birthday. I got up early to update for you because I felt bad. Gr. So don't be expecting any replies because it's family fun night tonight (aka: it's my birthday so I have to hang out with everyone). YAY!!! –Detect sarcasm-**

**OOO**

Somewhere in my darkened deep conscious—a place where old memories had been shut away forever—something stirred. Something that had been bugging me for a few weeks, now. I struggled to dig it out from its gloomy crevice…

And then the weight of it hit me like a tidal wave.

The complete anguish of it was too much. It was crushing me, and I mentally fell to my knees.

"_If you apologize one more time I'm going to kill you," Bella's voice said angrily, voice slightly mauled by the subdued state of my mind._

_Edward's cool arms holding me close, golden eyes smoldering._

"_For future reference," he said quietly, wrenching his eyes away from mine and onto the caretaker's, "her name is Cara."_

_Me, wailing—_

I cringed against the memory, wanting it to go back where it came from. But with the memory came a sense of understanding. I knew now. I knew who _they_ were.

Too bad I was dead.

Didn't people always talk about the white light? Didn't the bible say something about heaven? I didn't really know what to believe myself, but heaven was a common belief among people. Or, was heaven a lie? Was I to stay in this dark world of painful memories forever?

But then I felt a ramming against my chest, sort of an other-worldly experience. I felt like I wasn't me, as if I was feeling what was being done to someone else's body—not mine. I felt compressed, unable to connect my body to my mind.

And then there was a burning, searing, pain. And as it spread though my body, I could no longer take refuge in my memories. I would have chosen to, seeing as they were less grueling than the fire consuming me.

**OOO**

I gasped, my eyelids flying open, my body cringing. The pain was unbearable. I could barely think as the fire coursed through my veins. My vision was blurred, but I could see shapes. I could see auburn hair, and I could feel a presence next to me. I could feel warm liquid running down my neck. I blinked furiously, but my vision did not improve, only the pain grew stronger. I clenched my teeth and clamped my mouth shut. I did not scream, but I writhed against the ground.

I heard things clearly, although I could see nothing.

"We should get her to Carlisle," I heard Alice's voice say quickly. "I don't know how much water damage she suffered. She's been unconscious for a while now. She might not make it through the change."

I felt two cold arms lift me from the soaked ground and tuck me into their chest. I whimpered in protest, the pain becoming more proximate. I heard Edward Cullen's voice say softly, "It will be over soon."

I had the sense I was moving extra fast as the wind rushed through my face. Then that was when I realized I was wet. Sopping wet.

And that's when it all came rushing back. Pictures flashed through my mind—the car, the red-eyed dude, the water, the dripping from the cover, the airbag obscuring my vision, me thrashing through the water, my arms cutting through the water like knives.

I gasped again, cringing into the chest of my savior. I felt the pain return anew and a writhed through the iron grip. And soon I had the feeling of being inside a house, then set on something soft, which only made me burn more. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I screamed.

"Great, three whole days of this!" I heard Emmett's deep voice, then: "OUCH, Bella!"

_What_? I couldn't help thinking. _Three days? Oh, god, why?_

**OOO**

So, for three days I suffered, and when someone would touch me I would cringe and scream. They learned not to after a while. I heard them talking about everything, most of the conversations revolving around me. But I couldn't concentrate long enough to piece what they said together.

And then it was over.

At first I didn't trust my sanity. Had I finally snapped? Was the pain really gone? If I moved would it erupt again?

I decided to take a chance. I opened my eyes, and gazed blearily around the room. Edward was by the piano, Bella sitting in a nearby chair. Alice was sitting next to Jasper, watching—or not watching—the TV. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be found, but Carlisle was kneeling beside me, smiling, and I could hear Esme in the kitchen.

The blonde doctor looked at me, the smile growing wider and asked lightly, "Welcome back."

_Good to be back,_ I thought, fixing my eyes on Edward, who looked a little _too_ innocent, trailing his fingers along ivory keys. Then I moved to Bella, who was gazing at me with an expression between sadness and yearning.

And I knew why. God, did I know why.

They were my parents. Imagine that, vampires. And, the fact that if it had been the fourth day from my birthday the night I fell in the lake—

Oh, my god. The lake.

I fixed my panicked eyes on Carlisle, who was now looking at me with a confused expression on his face. "Why am I not dead?" I asked in a rush. "Last thing I knew, I was at the bottom of a lake, thirty feet under water. _Thirty feet_," I added for emphasis.

Carlisle took a moment to answer, and in that time Emmett bounded thorough the door and exclaimed, "Hell, yes! She's all solid now!"

Um… _solid_?

He scooped me up in a big bear hug and I said, "Watch it, watch it! That's my arm you're squishing!"

But when he set me down I was surprised that my arm wasn't broken into two. I held it up for inspection, twisting it. The cast was off, and I was paler than my usual pale. I looked at Carlisle. "Well," I said bleakly, "that's a new one."

I didn't know how much trust I could put in the book. Were vampires actually that pale? Did they have super cool powers like seeing the future? Did they not have to breathe? Were they superhumanly strong? I guessed they were. How else would I have gotten out of thirty feet deep of water, plus a car door, plus and airbag and seatbelt. Hell, I hadn't been able to do it.

Carlisle was smiling again. "Yes," he answered. "You came extremely close to dying of hypothermia and excess water in your lungs, but I'd say you're pretty much alive now."

Edward snorted.

I looked at him, memories of the book rushing back. Did he really not believe in vampire souls? Well, I didn't normally go to church. After one service with a crazy family, I had decided that it was just not my cup of tea.

"So, the book is true then. And, you," I pointed at Alice, who turned to me, smiling. "Let me guess, I'm going to be your new Barbie doll?"

"Of course," she said naturally.

Wow. I was already feeling welcomed. Shocker.

And this time I meant it.

**OOO**

**NO!!!! The story is not over yet, you knumskulls! I've still got a big hairy problem by the name of Jaime Black. … And all of the other wolves. They need to show up sometime or other. And Eddie's got to explain a few things (hint hint)**

**And the truck-driver. YES. He actually has a part in here. God, only one of you brought him up. Be more observant people. Why would a red-eyed vampire sink her car… with her in it??? Wouldn't he want to suck her dry instead? ………….. Any questions now, because those were the ones I was looking for, lol.**

**Jamie.**


	11. Skin

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 11: Skin_

**Skin-Alexz Johnson.**

**Thank you fiction101. This song is great for this chapter. XD.**

**Ok, sorry it's been a while. My birthday party was HUUUUGE. And so, it was busy. And then my dad had his birthday… blah blah blah.**

**Yeah, here you go.**

**OOO**

Hunting…

Not fun.

I hated it really. Thing was, I couldn't remember much about it. I remembered… blood. And the taste was okay, but there was something about it.

And as I sat in the foyer that day, iPod blaring in my ears, I felt weight sink onto the couch next to me. I cracked open one eye and saw Edward there. He had his arms crossed and was grimacing.

"Does my music bother you?" I asked lowly. He heard.

"More than you know."

I thought for a moment, then an evil smile broke out on my face. A new song had just came on, and I laughed. "_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and their like, is better than yours, damn right, it's better than yours. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge—_"

He glared at me, and then, "What's a _milkshake_?"

I stared at him for a moment, then burst out in laughter. "Wow," I said, getting up. "Maybe you'll figure it out someday, but anyway, I have to get going."

"Going _where_?" he asked, voice hard.

"Around." I turned towards the door.

His eyes narrowed. "You can't go anywhere." I stopped in my tracks, gritting my teeth. I should not say it, I would _not_ say it. "Please, sit back down."

I closed my eyes and wheeled to look at him. "You have absolutely no right to tell me what to do," I hissed angrily. His shocked face appeared as I opened my eyes. "You haven't been around my _whole life_—you don't even legally own me—and you think you can tell me to stay in a house with people I barely know?"

He took a deep breath. "I just meant that it's dangerous. You'll be able to leave before you know it."

My eyes narrowed this time. "Yeah?" I asked. "Well, let me explain something. I've been taking care of myself for over eight years, and you haven't even explained the whole deal, and, what's more, is have a brother who probably needs to talk to me. Now. I don't even know if he's alive."

"I thought the reason you were put up for adoption was obvious!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Well, _obviously_ not." I turned towards the door again, but he was in front of me again.

"You'll be killed," he said lowly. "You don't know what's out there."

"I'll take the risk," I said, trying to shove past him and succeeding. Whoohoo for newborn strength.

"You might kill somebody," he added as my hand reached the doorknob. I sighed, letting my arm fall and running upstairs, but not before kicking a table on my way, which exploded against the wall.

"Cara?" I heard Alice call. I slammed the door, sliding against it and glaring at the opposite wall.

I liked Alice, she was cool. Bella was nice, but I didn't feel that mother/daughter connection that everyone talked about. And Jasper was cool. Emmett was funny. Rosalie needed some serious help, but Carlisle and Esme were pretty awesome.

It was Edward I was worried about.

And I wanted him out of my head. Now.

Tonight I was going to do something. I had to.

**OOO**

Tonight wasn't the night, nor was the next, or the one after that. Alice had a watch on me, so I stopped thinking about it. And eventually, she stopped watching. It was nearly two weeks later that they were going out, and I stayed home instead.

And I refused to impulse myself to leave. I made no decision, for I had learned that to outdo Alice, it had to be a snappy one. You had to act on lightning quick instinct. And so as they left, Edward stopped by my room. I had not spoken a word to him, not since our argument.

But I was sure he heard what I was thinking.

"Cara."

I ignored him slightly, keeping my ears open, but not saying a word.

"Before I leave, I want to straighten things out with you." He sounded sincere, but I didn't trust people anymore. Alice was great—like a sister/aunt. Bella was cool too. But I didn't trust them exactly. I hadn't known them long enough. Maybe in a hundred years I would feel at ease. After all, I was immortal.

"I think," he sighed, "the reason you're angry is because I've never explained anything to you."

_You would know_, I thought loudly. His expression hardened.

"I mean," he continued, "is that I need to explain a few things to you. You're of rebellious nature, stubborn, but promise you'll listen."

_You got it, stud,_ I thought bitterly, getting up and going to the mirror. I brushed my hair as he talked.

"Bella and I gave you up because you would not have been safe in a house full of vampires." I saw his expression in the mirror. It almost looked pained. "Also, we were forced. We would've found a way around the bloodlust, but Cara, have you ever heard of the Volturi?"

I slipped in my surprise—I spoke: "No."

"They are… like vampire royalty. What they say goes. They said you were to be given up for adoption. Of course, only later did we realize even if I hadn't bitten you when you nearly drowned, you would have become one of us anyway—to a certain extent. You started glowing, you were getting stronger, and I'm sure food would have lost its taste within the week."

I stayed silent now. I was shocked. Was this all true?

"Dwell on that. We'll be back by midnight tonight. And, Cara."

I turned to look at him.

"Don't do _anything_ reckless or stupid."

And with that he left.

**OOO**

They were gone. I was almost giddy with joy. Now it was time to put my plan into action. I got dressed into something more comfortable—winter was thawing, and while clothes felt like nothing, I needed to look normal.

So I threw myself out the window, landed on my feet, and took off running. But… problem.

I felt arms drag me back forcefully, then I was on the ground with a foot on my chest. I glared up into a blonde framed face.

"No way," Jasper said, shaking his head. I felt a growl make its way through my throat. He met my vicious glare equally. "You could kill someone," he commented coldly, "and I don't want you suffering the same regret I have."

"Alice kept you here." It wasn't a question. I knew.

"And Edward," he answered. My glare intensified.

"But you aren't hunting." I wasn't asking questions.

"Nope."

My jaw set. I was getting angry. It had all seemed perfect.

His face took on a knowing look. "Don't even think about it. I can call everyone back if I'd like." He pressed his foot down again. He was just bracing me with it. I could probably roll away now.

"But you won't," I predicted. He rolled his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I thought for a moment. I had heard him speaking about why they had to be careful with me—that I was a newborn. I contemplated that for a moment. What had he said…?

Oh yeah. I was _stronger_.

Time to test the theory.

"Sorry Jasper," I apologized, flipping out from underneath him and facing him. "Don't," I said as he scowled at me, his face angered and annoyed, "make me hurt you."

"You won't."

I wasn't going to rip his arms off—_ew_. But if I could distract him long enough to get the hell outta there, that would be good. I kept my face impassive as we circled.

"Why is it so important for you to leave? Do you really need human blood that much?" he inquired, his eyes flashing over my movements.

I nearly stopped in my tracks. He must have felt my surprise, because his expression cleared. "I'm not obsessed with killing anybody," I hissed, surprise melting into anger. He shrugged, as if to say, _Then what_? I looked away angrily. Stupid empathy freak.

"I need to see my brother," I explained shortly. He raised an eyebrow.

"And that is?" We were still circling. He was probably warning my "father" in his mind right now.

"Jaime. He… sort of convulsed as I was leaving." Jasper's calmed washed over me, but I guessed because I was a newborn, it didn't do much. I turned back to him. "I just want to see if he's okay," I told him, my voice half-pleading, half-malice.

He wasn't giving. "Convulsing? So you mean he was turning into a werewolf?"

I stared at him blankly, but my legs still moved. "Um… what?"

"_Werewolf_?" he stressed the word. "Half-man, half-wolf? Did you ever read that book Bella sent you?"

"Yeah," I muttered defensively. Jaime was a werewolf? Well, shucks. That would explain the mood swings. Then I thought for a moment. Jason… the one Stella/Bella had flirted with in the book. Aw, well crap. Jason was Jacob… GR.

"If he's a werewolf, he'll kill you. Especially if he's new. It's instinct."

My glare deepened, my scowl shadowed my eyes. "Jaime wouldn't do that, Jasper. You don't know him like I do."

"No, but I know werewolves." When I didn't give, he sighed, "You are so like Edward and Bella. So _stubborn_."

I launched myself at him. I probably only had a few moments before the Cullens rushed through the clearing and put me on House Arrest.

And then, when he stepped out of the way, I realized I wasn't going to defeat him. I had a choice: fight him or keep running.

I kept running.

"CARA!" His voice sounded into the mountains, defeated, angry. Well, too bad.

_I am so gone._

**OOO**

**Alrighty. Not too short. Actually, not short at all by my standards. **

**Again sorry it took forever. Don't hate me!!! **

**And I know Cara should be happy Edward saved her and everything, but Edward's to blame too. He's being an idiot (which we all know he can be) and not telling her everything. She knows that. And she also has trouble admitting defeat, converting to a life where people care about her. And converting to a dad that's typically younger than her.**

**I got the "milkshake" thing from my friend. Her cell went off in class and that's her ringtone, so the teacher was like... "What's a milkshake??" I immeadiately thought of Eddie and his oldtimey ways. Cara will listen to any music, but i just thought this was halarious. if you don't know what a "milkshake" is... um... wellllllllll. Let's just say that's for "m" rated stories.**

**Jamie.**


	12. How Does It Feel?

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 12: How Does It Feel?_

**How Does It Feel—Avril Lavigne.**

**Really, "What Have You Done" would fit better, but… i already used that one. DAMMIT! …..**

**Lol, enjoy:**

**OOO**

I closed my eyes briefly, then glanced up at the house. An odd chill went through me. It would be minutes before someone showed up and dragged me back. I had to go on my hunch—my hateful hunch—and talk to Jaime.

I hoisted myself over the fence, careful not to break it, and landed on ranch territory. I walked along the fence line for a while—Jaime wasn't in the house, I could sense it. And then I heard something crack.

I immediately tensed, a low growl emitting from my chest. I turned towards the sound and glared into the semi-darkness. Eyes that reflected the moon answered my questioning stare, and instinct bid me take a step back. But I stayed where I was, facing the cluster of trees that was a forest.

The thing was a blur, but I saw it. A silver wolf, the size of two or three regular ones, launched itself at me. I gasped and leapt out of the way.

As it landed, it circled me. Well, crap. I had never seen a werewolf before, so I had no idea which one this was. I had guessed there were more.

A snarl ripped from the dog's throat as it threw itself towards me again. Before I could dodge, it impacted on me and snapped at my throat. I pushed it back and we rolled, snarls and growls emitting from each other.

I finally threw it off as another wolf appeared and stopped in its tracks. There was something about the russet wolf. Its eyes were filled with intelligence, and other's flanked it as a coal black wolf stood before it.

I turned just in time to see the silver one flying at me. I ducked as it sprawled into the dirt, then turned and glared at me. The russet colored one bounded forwards, between me and the silver wolf. They stared at each other, no sounds but panted breathing. I looked from one to the other, and realized the silver one's hackles were lowering, and that its eyes were wide with shock.

Then, in a blur or wind and fur, they disappeared. I took a deep breath to calm myself. _What the hell just happened?_ I asked myself, scowling at the ground, standing there like a freakish idiot.

The thing had smelled vile, horrible, revolting. I had experienced some sort of… strange instinct to hurt it, but other than attacking me, what had it done to me in the past? Um, nothing.

And then I heard footsteps from where the wolves had disappeared, but when I looked up, it was none other than Jacob Black, a few men I had never seen before (okay, a lot of men I hadn't seen before) flanking him. Another man walked up and stood in front of Jacob, and as they stood together like that, I realized they looked like they were exactly the same age.

_You have _got_ to be kidding me._ I stared at them equally. Did they not age either?

"I'm Sam," the one beside Jacob said. I kept my face smooth.

"That doesn't tell me why I just got attacked by a wolf twice my size," I replied smoothly. Sam frowned.

"You crossed the border," he commented. I racked my mind for what that could mean.

"Uh… border?" I hadn't heard about a border.

Jacob looked at Sam. "They wouldn't tell her because…?"

"I didn't even know werewolves existed," I added quietly. "At least not until about ten minutes ago. Which one of you decided to attack me?"

They exchanged fevered glances. "He's… er… new," Sam said at last. I felt fear rise in my chest.

"Jaime?" I guessed, trying to keep my voice smooth. He had attacked me. I _knew_ the wolf was Jaime.

Jacob looked me in the eyes and said a loud, "Yes."

I nodded, feeling numb. I didn't really know what to say to a statement like that. There were so many implications behind it. _Yes, _Jaime hates you now._ Yes, _you're the enemy._ Yes, _he attacked you because he doesn't care. _Yes, yes, yes…_

I let out a rush of breath I'd been holding, and asked a daring question: "Can I talk to him? Just for a moment."

All of their faces hardened, and a girl in the back spoke up: "She probably wants to kill him," she accused angrily. "Don't let her."

My eyes narrowed. "Kill him?" I asked incredulously. "Yeah, sure. Kill my brother. That sounds normal."

Her face masked itself into a loathing scowl as I muttered the words. Jacob looked at the ground. "I… don't think that would be… best," he said at last, words strangled. My face molded into a glare.

"Why not?" I demanded.

His head shot up, eyes nearly bulging out of his head. "Are you crazy?" he shouted. "You're a new bloodsucker, he's a new werewolf! Think!"

I contemplated that. "Neither of us knew who the other was," I said, tone defensive.

"She's right, Jake," spoke a daring guy.

"Shut up, Quil," Jake hissed. "Quil" rolled his eyes.

Sam looked at Jacob pointedly, but before he could answer, there was a figure emerging from the trees. "Can I talk to Cara alone?" came a voice I knew all too well.

The girl looked at him in surprise, then lowly hissed something at him. He gave her a look, _the_ look. I had witnessed it a lot in my three weeks with my brother, but I waited patiently.

"Leave," he said to his father quietly. "I can handle it."

Jacob nodded and they did leave, and then it was just me and Jaime, standing in the grass. His eyes met mine—but they were cold, refined, guarded. I met them equally, and realized he wasn't about to start a conversation.

"You attacked me," I stated, voice not betraying a single emotion.

He blinked. "I didn't know it was you. Instinct."

I kept my face blank, my expression cold. "Right, of course."

He sighed, raising his eyes to the heavens. "I thought…" He paused for a moment, looking around—anywhere but my eyes. "I thought you were _dead_, Cara."

My mind flashed back to the night when my car crashed into the water. I blinked a few times and replied, "Well, I sort of _am_… and then I'm sort of _not_." Wow. My powers of description were amazing.

"You're not human." It wasn't a question.

"No," I answered anyway. "I'm not. But I am here, body, mind… maybe my soul. My father seems to think otherwise."

He raised his eyebrows. "You found your father?"

I looked down. I didn't want to say it. Poo on a log. "Edward Cullen."

When I looked up, his expression was smooth. "Oh. Yeah… I guess there's some resemblance there."

We were quiet for a time. The awkward silence was deafening.

"Life as a werewolf is sorta… um, cool." His voice was strained, and as I looked at him, I registered the shaking, though it was slight. His nose was curled up, which reminded me of Jacob Black. _Which_, undoubtedly, made me angry.

"You're life? Jaime, I'm glad it's wonderful," I replied, my voice cutting. "Mine? Not so great." I crossed my arms as I faced him, a scowl present on my face. He had his arms crossed too, eyes not deep brown anymore. They were black. With instinct, with rage.

He leaned against the fence beside me, glancing sideways at my angered expression. "We're enemies now, you know," he said, a hint of sadness in his barred tone. "You're not human anymore."

"I never was," I clarified, somewhat exasperated. "I wasn't human from the moment I was… conceived." I looked at him pointedly. "And I didn't get attacked _then_."

"Yeah, I guess, Cara," he replied, gazing in the opposite direction. "But you're bl—vampire side is more noticeable—more prominent now. You don't have a shred of humanity left in you."

"That's a lie!"

"No, it's not. If a human walked by you right now, at this moment, would you be able to control yourself? What would be there to stop you from draining them dry?" I stayed silent. He was right. "That's not very human-like Cara."

"I have feelings, you realize?" I asked dryly, trying to hide my hurt. "I'm not just a… a _rock_!"

He looked surprised. "I know that," he said slowly, cautiously. "But have you noticed they're muted, not as strong? Or maybe—"

"Are you kidding?" I interrupted him. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head in my shock. "That's the biggest amount of bull I've heard in my whole life! A few weeks ago I kicked a table against the wall, Jaime! _The wall_."

"Yeah, well anger isn't that hard to get rid of."

I glared at him. "I couldn't help drowning, okay?" I muttered. "Some freak of a vampire drove me off the road!"

He looked at me, startled. "What?"

"A freak of a vampire ran me off the road," I repeated, pronouncing each syllable slowly. "I was driving to the Cullen's because your father told me to get the hell out of your house."

"_Why_?"

"You were… changing." I looked away. He did too.

"I couldn't help it, either. I changed because of…" _You_. The word went unspoken, but I knew.

I tried to change the subject, but found it impossible. "Does Alex know about…?"

"No."

"Maria?"

"Yeah."

"What about your friends?" I asked. "Kale? Jared? Daniel?" I paused. "Freesia?"

His brows knitted together in anger. "No," he said, voice strangled. "I don't even know if I can still love her."

"Why?" I asked.

"She might turn out like me… a werewolf. But…" He looked away, again. "When she does, she might love someone else."

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean… as wolves, we imprint. The feeling is so strong, so intense, that we can't help it. But Freesia, she might imprint on someone else. I…"

"Oh."

"Yeah," he drew the word into two syllables. Then something hit him, and he looked confused. "You said a rogue bloodsucker drove you off the road?"

I frowned at his term but nodded anyway. "Yeah, what of it?"

He raised his thick brows. "Well, _Miss Defensive_, we've been tracking a new bloodsucker scent around here for about a month. About a week before you… um, died."

"So you think that the vampire is after me?" I asked hesitantly, glancing at him.

"Maybe, or perhaps you were just in the way."

"Maybe." My tone was thoughtful; I was trying to put it together. "But if he was… after me, why would he be obsessed with running me off the road?" I remembered the time I was on the bike. "I was still sorta human when he… killed me. So, what's the deal?"

Jaime's facial features twisted to become considerate. "You're right. Why wouldn't he suck you dry?"

I grimaced at his choice of words. "That's one way to put it," I allowed.

"But _you're right_. And if you're still in for it, then he's going after someone you care about. He won't dare hurt your bl—vampire family. He'll go after something else."

"You?" I asked. I still did care about Jaime, but we had become mortal enemies. The opposite of each other's existence.

"Nah." He shook his head. "I'm too durable. He'll go after something that can't defend itself. Something…" Jaime's expression became horrified. "Or someone."

My eyes widened. _Oh, no_.

"Cara," Jaime said, shaking horribly, eyes blacker than before. His eyes were terrified, desperate. "Cara, he's going after Alex!"

I was already running toward the house. _No, no, no!_ I may have not shown a lot of interest in the Hamster before, but he was basically my little bro. I couldn't let this happen.

And yet, as I pulled myself up the ladder, part of me knew it was too late.

I swung the door to Alex's pigsty open, staring angrily at the empty room. Feathers lay across the floor from the ripped pillows, and colored drawings that the Hamster had created were strewn in all directions. I covered my mouth with my hand, looking for anything, something that could be evidence. But vampires didn't leave anything behind.

I stopped at the nearest drawing. It was in crayon—the typical kid miracle writing utensil. I felt myself blanch at what was drawn. It was the whole pack of wolves, and while they were distorted stick figures, I wondered if Alex had somehow known about the pack.

I sunk to the floor as Jaime kicked a bedpost, and then, in a flash and a pop, there was the silver wolf, determination in his black eyes.

**OOO**

**-deep breath-**

**DON'T kill me. **

**I know where this story is going. And you all will be extremely surprised. Guess if you want, but I HIGHLY doubt you will get it.**

**Hint: love/hate. (Not incest on any extent. That means no Jaime/Cara. EW. They are everything but related, meaning I view them as brother/sister.)**

**Okay, so again I'm sorry it took forever. Leave your thoughts if you dare. Or you can all just demand me to update… -sigh-. I will as soon as I can. It's not my fault I'm in the yearbook committee and I have to go around asking freaks of nature to put their ads in my yearbook. **

**Jamie.**


	13. In The End

_**Moonrise**_

_Chapter 13: In The End_

**In the End—Linkin Park. (u no u love them)**

**-More deep breaths.-**

**I want to scream, but I won't.**

**This was so hard for me to write. I absolutely SUCK at writing ANY form of action. Here we go:**

**OOO**

I looked at Jaime. It was clear what had to be done.

We had to go get him.

"It's best if we don't bring backup, no?" I said, my tone strangely calm. "It will just get people worked up, and that's not what we need. We need to do this efficiently and thoroughly. Which means… no plan."

Jaime cocked his head to the side.

"We don't have enough time," I explained. "He wants a trade. So, we'll have to do something so none of us gets hurt."

I drew in a breath, holding it for several minutes, then let it out. "Let's go."

Jaime picked up the scent faster than I did, and we ran, wolf and vampire—mortal enemies—working together. But we were also brother and sister, with one very important thing in common.

Alex's life.

"The interstate?" I asked, tone surprised, as we broke through the trees. Wolf-Jaime simply nodded. Then he looked at me for a second, and he was gone.

There was another explosion, and he was back, human, with only his sweatpants on. "We run down the interstate, then hit the trees again, that's as far as I can see."

"Got it."

He left again, and returned, then we were running as fast as possible, and I felt my mind drift back to my family. Would they help save a werewolf-to-be? Maybe, maybe not. I didn't know. I wished we had more help, because as Owen Wilson **(Roy, baby!)** would say, we were winging it. If I could cry I would, with all my being.

I was a disgrace. That's what they had said, a lot. And I was. Because of me, my brother was a werewolf, and Alex was about to die… or worse.

We broke through the trees—the interstate had about one car on it, no one saw us. I rushed ahead, the scent of the freak in my nose. He had Alex.

And then I saw it. A disclosed road, with Alex sitting there, playing with some action figure. Did he not know he was in danger? I was so confused. Why was he just sitting there? I turned to Jaime, but he was growling lowly, staring into the darkness.

That was when I realized, as a fog type horn blew through the night, that Alex was not sitting in the middle of the road, but in the middle of railroad tracks. And there was a train, coming right for him.

_Aw, shit._

I think I had a right to cuss at a time like this. I was already running, leaping over boulders and dips in the hill. I saw the lights of the freight train, and launched myself at Alex, who was suddenly closer, knocking him out of the way as the vehicle rushed past, a wave of air falling over us.

Clutching the boy to my stone chest, I stared sightlessly at the lightning-quick train. My mouth was parted in an O and as the line of cars ended, I found myself gapping at what used to be Alex's action figure. Now it was a pulverized piece of rubble.

"Oh, my God. Holy—"

I tore my eyes upwards, and Jaime was there, on the other side of the tracks. His eyes were black fury, a snarl in his snout. He was staring at something past me, and I heard, "Cara, somebody's behind you."

Alex's voice was detached, eerie. I threw him at Jaime, saying, "Get the hell out of here!" Wolf-boy caught him and I turned. A clapping reached my ears. It was polite, and just as freakish as Alex's voice.

My whole body tensed, and I couldn't breathe. It was as if somebody was immobilizing me, and then one of the most polite, wretched voices reached my ears.

"Very good, Cara. You're reflexes are… just amazing."

I did not even blink, or give any movement to signify I'd heard him. But I had a feeling I should know who the papery-skinned, red-eyed, black-haired vampire was.

"Aro," said another, brown-haired and younger, "was it really necessary to jeopardize the boy?"

The leader looked thoughtful, then murmured, "No, I suppose not. But it did prove her worthy, did it not?"

I slipped. "Worthy of _what_?"

The papery skinned one blinked. "Forgive me," he said at last. "I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Aro, leader of the Volturi."

_Volturi_. The word shot through me like ice. Edward, my father, had said something about them. That they were vampire royalty and what they said went. I gapped at them, slight fear spacing through me. Aro held out his hand. I stepped back into a casual stance.

"No, thanks." My voice was icy. He blinked again, still polite, but I saw the brown-haired one chuckle.

"Silence, Matthias," Aro called to him, and he immediately quieted. I felt his eyes lock with mine for a mere moment, but then Matthias looked away.

"We were offering an invitation," Aro began. "We never knew you would progress so much. And, so much like your mother."

I felt a scowl make its way onto my icy features. Aro chuckled. "She had wonderful potential, too. It's so tragic that she didn't join us."

"Join you?" My voice was still cold. I did not have a _wonderful_ feeling about these people. They didn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"As one of us," said a white haired one, tone bored.

"And _why_," I asked, "would I be interested in that?" I did not like being doted on or telling people what to do. I lived alone.

Some of their expressions hardened, Aro, with a still-goofy grin on his face, snapped his fingers, and there was a barking, snarling, sound, then a child's wail. I hadn't realized the white-haired one had disappeared until he returned, holding Alex by the collar.

"It's your choice," Aro explained, tone still polite. I grimaced as Jaime stepped next to me. "You guarantee your service, or the boy dies."

There was a growl from Jaime. I took a deep, annoyed breath, pursed my lips, and faced him, muttering, "I thought I told you to beat it."

He shook his head. _Damn_ boys and their machoness.

"Give me a moment to think," I said off-handily, and grabbed a hold of Jaime's scruff. "Go change."

He was back within the minute, and I walked a little ways off, keeping my eye on Alex. "What the hell was that about?" I growled at him. He looked away.

"I couldn't just leave you," he said gruffly. "Who are they anyway?"

"Vampire assholes," I muttered. I saw the brown one's mouth turn up.

"There's got to be something we can do," Jaime growled. I thought for a moment, and I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let Alex die.

"Okay," I said grimly, turning back to the Volturi. "Before I make a decision, can I ask which one of you idiots ran me over… twice?"

"Guilty." Matthias held up his hand. I scowled at him.

"Why?"

"Not my secret to tell."

I turned back to Aro. "How about a compromise?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Let me speak to Matthias alone."

The brown-haired one met my gaze with equality. He was not afraid of me, nor was he fazed. Aro nodded, saying, "We shall not be far off."

The left, standing a few hundred yards away, only Matthias remaining. I gave him and icy stare, and he gave it back.

"Do you enjoy running over people?" I asked. His face was cold, none of the teasing I had seen earlier.

"No, just you."

I sneered at him, then added more quietly, "You work for the Volturi."

"Yes."

"So if I promised my… service to you instead—"

"What type of service?" His eyes were wary, and slightly angry.

"Anything you ask." I told him, then added, "Will it be the same if I worked for them?"

"I suppose so… So you will basically be my slave?" he asked, tone disgusted, but his eyes smoldered.

"Yes."

"All to save the pathetic human?"

"Yes," I answered again. "Take me instead."

"You don't know what you're asking—"

"_Take me instead_," I repeated. I had a sudden sense of history being repeated, but nothing like this had ever happened to me. Matthias met my eyes, expression cold, unforgiving, and sickened.

"Fine."

Aro was there again. "Well," he said, tone excited, "this is an interesting turn of events!" I turned my face away. Jaime shouted something. "Matthias," continued Aro, "you _are_ the bonder."

I looked up. "Wha—?"

Matthias had grabbed my wrist, pressing firmly, and as he let it go, I saw a gold band—like a bracelet—appear where his hand had been. "What's that?" I asked.

Matthias looked away. "It means you belong to me," he said dismissively as the white-haired one passed by. He paused, looking at me.

"I do hope you know he's violent." I looked into the blood-red eyes of Matthias, and didn't discard the warning.

"Shut up, Demetri." Matthias hissed.

"May I say goodbye to…" I looked over at Jaime, who was glaring at me, and holding Alex by the arm.

Matthias looked into my line of vision, saw Jaime, and looked away. "Sure," he dismissed, but I swore I heard anger in the voice.

I walked slowly to where Jaime was. He was so angry that he was silent. I leaned down and hugged Alex, saying, "Be good, squirt." Then I stood, looking at Jaime. He would not meet my eyes. "Are you going to say goodbye to me?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yeah," he answered, but then he looked at me, a wry expression on his face. "I go through all this trouble trying to protect you, and you end up drowning, then as good as selling your soul to a royal vampire who ran you into a lake. Nice, Cara, real nice."

"I'll be okay," I smiled weakly. "Just make me a promise." When I had his attention, I continued more quietly, "No matter what happens, don't _ever_ let Alex know what I've done for him. Don't tell my family what's happened. They are bound to find out on their own, but—"

Jaime thought for a moment, then his face lit. "Here," He said, plucking a few hairs from his head and holding out his hand. I realized he wanted the locket around my neck, and handed it to him. He placed the hair inside it, then gave it back. "If you have _essence of werewolf_ with you all times, the psychic can't see you." He grinned, but then he hugged me.

"Bye, Jaime."

"See you, sis."

I walked back to Matthias, who took hold of my banned wrist, and then Jaime disappeared into the dark, and so did my past.

**OOO**

**I actually wrote this right after the last chapter, but I waited to post it because I wanted to see if you guys would know anything. I'll tell you something, none of you guys guessed. NONE. **

**I'm debating on this being the end. There will be a sequel, but it might have… references to mature themes. **_**Still Teen**_**. Only because my friend has decided that it would be better that way. She will be writing some of it, mostly just the somewhat racy parts, because I don't do that. IF I DECIDE on that sequel. I'll let you guys know. The sequel will be called Sunrise.**

**Also, I'm going to make a story with Moonrise Extras. There were so many things I didn't post. That I wanted too. But that might not come out until after Sunrise is finished. **

**Jamie.**


	14. Stats

Hey guys,

_**Sunrise**_ is up, so check it out. I love you guys!

Stats for Moonrise:

**Hits:** 8509

**Reviews: **199 (almost 200, WOW!)

**Words:** 23840

**Chapters:** 13 (or 14 if u count this one)

**Favs:** 59

**Alerts:** 75

U GUYS ROK!!!!

Jamie.


End file.
